Luz y Oscuridad
by Yamireto
Summary: Después de la batalla en la luna contra Toneri, Naruto y Hinata regresan sanos y salvos con sus amigos a Konoha, y anuncian a los cuatro vientos su noviazgo, el Héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja y la Princesa Byakugan son muy felices, desafortunadamente Las Cataratas de la Verdad materializan a Yami Naruto y exige el amor de Hinata como suyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

La batalla contra Toneri fue todo un éxito, la tierra fue salvada por el héroe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, derrotó al hombre que intentaba destruir la tierra con la luna, y no solo eso, también rescató al amor de su vida Hinata Hyuga, ahora son una pareja feliz iniciando su noviazgo, todo el mundo se da cuenta del gran amor que profesa el ninja de cabellera rubia y ojos de cielo a la chica que lo amado toda su vida, desde que recuerda ella siempre sentía una gran admiración por el niño rubio al que todo mundo odiaba y despreciaba, después de un tiempo este se convirtió en amor, confesándoselo el día en que Pain atacó la aldea, Naruto nunca respondió a su declaración, porque tuvo que ir a entrenar en una isla, nada más y nada menos que con Killer Bee, en las Cataratas de la Verdad Naruto pudo ver a su verdadero "yo" Yami Naruto (Naruto Oscuro) el único que le impedía su entrenamiento con Killer Bee y el control del chakra de Kurama, Yami Naruto le confesó que él era todos los sentimientos que sentía hacia todas las personas de la aldea de Konoha, el odio, maldad y desprecio, pero Naruto le dijo que tenía fe en sí mismo y que todos esos sentimientos son de un pasado que ya no tenía ahora, Yami Naruto enfurecido pero debilitado intentó pelear, no lo logró ya que Naruto le da un abrazo y éste se va desapareciendo, el tiempo pasó y Naruto es novio de Hinata, desafortunadamente el mensaje de Killer Bee nunca llegó, ya que al volver 2 veces a las Cataratas de la Verdad producía un efecto secundario, Yami Naruto se presenta frente a toda la aldea de Konoha, Naruto se asombra al volver a verlo frente a él y Hinata, éste le confiesa que viene por el amor de Hinata, ya que a pesar de ser su parte oscura, fue el único que se dio cuenta que Hinata era la niña que siempre lo veía y que él si la merece, no como él que nunca se dio cuenta de su presencia, ahora Naruto y Yami Naruto pelearan por el amor de Hinata, solo queda escoger luz u oscuridad.


	2. Hola

**Konnichiwa esta historia la hice a petición de una amiga en facebook, ama a Yami Naruto, le prometí esta historia, así que espero les guste, ya saben reviews por aquí onegai, y por facebook si quieren seguirme también. En negrita las acciones de los personajes, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Hola**

La batalla en la luna por el destino de la tierra ha terminado, Naruto derrotó a Toneri y no solo eso recuperó el amor de su vida Hinata Hyuga, la niña que consideraba rara, pero a la vez le agradaba, hoy profesa un gran amor por ella, dispuesto a dar todo por ella y no permitir que nadie la aparte de su lado jamás.

Kakashi: Tengo entendido que dentro de poco nuestros héroes llegaran con Hanabi sanos y salvos, por el momento descanse en el Hospital de Konoha Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi: Eso haré, por favor dígales a mis hijas que estoy bien Hokage Kakashi.

Kakashi: Por supuesto.

Mientras tanto…

Sai: Vaya, Naruto eres tan desesperado.

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres Sai?

Sai: Bueno, tanta fue tu urgencia por besar a Hinata en medio de la luna, pene pequeño no quiero saber lo que le harás cuando lleguemos a Konoha.

Naruto: ¡SAI! ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ-TTEBAYO!

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres decir Sai con lo que hará con Hinata en Konoha?

Sai: Sakura, piensa lo que hará pene pequeño para introducírselo a Hinata y no po…

Naruto: ¡SAI! ¡OE HINATA DESPIERTA! ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE SAI! ¡HINATA SE DESMAYÓ CON TU COMENTARIO-TTEBAYO!

Sakura: ¡SAI! ¡HIJO DE…! ¡SHANNAROOOO!

Y Sakura liberó un gran puñetazo a Sai.

Shikamaru: Que problemático…

Hanabi: Creo que venir con ellos es muy divertido, jejeje.

En la aldea de Kumogakure…

Darui: Raikage-sama, encontré estos documentos que debe revisar.

A: Está bien Darui, pásamelos, ¿Dónde está B? veamos que es…

Darui: No lo sé, lo más seguro preparándose para dar un concierto.

A: …

Darui: ¿Sucede algo Raikage?

A: ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡IRÉ A BUSCAR A B!

Darui: Está bien Raikage, pero cálmese, ¿Qué encontró en los documentos?

A: También necesitamos avisar al Hokage Kakashi de la situación.

Samui: ¿Sucede algo Raikage?

A: ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ B?!

En otro lugar…

Karui: Rayos, siempre es lo mismo con B-sama.

Omoi: B-sama exageró esta vez, ahora dará un concierto por la salvación de la tierra.

Karui: Lo sé, pero ¡¿POR QUÉ TANTOS BOLETOS?!

Omoi: Hay que venderlos sino, B-sama nos obligará a escuchar todo su concierto.

Karui: No me lo digas.

Darui: ¡Karui! ¡Omoi! ¿Han visto a B?

Omoi: Debe estar preparándose para su concierto.

A: ¡¿CUÁL CONCIERTO?! ¡B MALDITO!

Karui: El Raikage está más enojado de lo normal.

Omoi: Y quién no.

Killer B: Yeah, yeah, hoy daré el mejor concierto de todos, por Naruto.

Gyuki: Oye B, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Killer B: ¿Eh?

Y el Raikage entró a la habitación derrumbando todo a su paso.

A: ¡B! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Killer B: ¿Qué?

Después de tantos golpes que le asestó el Raikage a B conversaron de los documentos que Darui le brindó, y enviaron un halcón con un mensaje importante al Hokage de Konoha Kakashi Hatake.

En el Hospital de Konoha…

Hinata y Hanabi: ¡Padre!

Hiashi: Hinata, Hanabi, me alegra tenerlas aquí sanas y salvas.

Hinata: Hokage-Kakashi, nos informó de tu situación.

Hiashi: Si, estoy bien gracias a Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto: Ya veo, así que el Teme estuvo aquí.

Hiashi: Naruto, arigatou por rescatar a mis hijas, estoy en deuda.

Naruto: Je, que va no lo hice solo porque ame a su hija Hinata, solamente fue…

Hiashi: ¿Qué dijiste?

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun.

Sakura: Si que eres un baka Naruto.

Sai: Apostemos a que Hiashi-sama le va dar en sus puntos de chakra, vamos Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Oe, oe, que problemático.

Hiashi: Quiero hablar a solas con Naruto Uzumaki, por favor.

Hinata: Padre no sea duro con Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Ya estoy en problemas-ttebayo.

Kurama: En verdad eres un baka Naruto.

Mientras todos esperaban fuera de la habitación, Hiashi conversaba con Naruto sobre su posición con Hinata.

Naruto: Hiashi-sama, Hinata es la mujer que amo y no pienso separarme de ella-ttebayo.

Hiashi: Ya veo, con todo lo que me has dicho te otorgo el permiso para estar con mi hija, es un honor que formes parte de nuestra familia Naruto.

Naruto: ¡QUE BIEN! ¡GRACIAS! ¡NO LE FALLARÉ SUEGRITO-TTEBAYO!

Hiashi: ¿Cómo me llamaste Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto: ¡Ya la cagué-ttebayo!

Kurama: Baka Naruto.

Y unos cuantos gritos salieron del joven Jinchuriki por parte de su sue… digo Hiashi, hasta que su hija lo controló y regresó a su casa con su hermana y claro escoltada por su amado rubio baka.

Naruto: Bien, ya está en su casa-ttebayo.

Hanabi: Arigatou, Naruto, yo me voy a dar un buen baño nos vemos después.

Hinata: Si, Naruto-kun ¿Estás bien?

Naruto: Si Hinata no te preocupes, no hay nada que no pueda controlar Naruto Uzumaki.

Hanabi: ¡Excepto la furia de mi padre!

Hinata: ¡Hanabi! Gomenasai Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Jejeje, no te disculpes Hinata, soy el culpable de que Hiashi-sama se haya enfadado-ttebayo, además nos dio el permiso de ser novios.

Hinata: Si, arigatou Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No, arigatou Hinata, por amarme todo este tiempo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

Y se dieron un beso de despedida, Hinata subió a su habitación tomó un baño y se cambió sus ropas, para después dirigirse al cementerio de Konoha a darle las buenas nuevas a su primo Neji.

Hinata: Neji-niisan, estoy tan feliz que Naruto-kun y yo somos novios al fin, puedes creerlo, arigatou por todo Neji-niisan.

Mientras Hinata rezaba por su primo, desde atrás alguien le tapó sus ojos perlas, ella sabía de quien se trataba al sentir su contacto. Naruto se bañó y se dirigía a la casa de Hinata con un hermoso ramo de girasoles, no soportaba un minuto más estar separado de ella.

Naruto: Hola Hanabi ¿Está Hinata?

Hanabi: Cuñado Naruto, eres muy impaciente, pero Hinata fue al cementerio búscala allá.

Naruto: Arigatou Hanabi, nos vemos-ttebayo.

En el cementerio…

Hinata: Naruto-kun, sé muy bien que eres tú, ya quítame tus manos de mis ojos.

Naruto: No, quiero probar algo contigo Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Probar algo conmigo? ¿Qué es Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Esto.

Y en ese instante sus labios se juntaron, él sin quitarle sus manos en los ojos perlas para que no lo viera, Hinata se sentía desfallecer ya había besado al rubio en la luna, pero este beso era más pasional y demandante, retrocedió la cabeza de la Hyuga para profundizar el beso e introducir su lengua en la cavidad delicada.

Naruto: Je, Hinata le va gustar este ramo de girasoles, ¡Ah! Está allá ¿Eh?

Naruto logró divisar a su amada pero con los ojos tapados y siendo besada por alguien más.

Naruto: ¡OE! ¡SUELTA A HINATA-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: ¿Eh? ¿Naruto-kun?

En ese instante Hinata logró soltarse de su besador y diviso un hombre alto de piel morena, cabello corto rubio, pero sus ojos no reflejaban ese hermoso cielo, no eran azules, eran de una pupila completamente roja con un fondo oscuro.

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto se colocó en frente de Hinata para protegerla pero lo que vio lo desencajó.

Naruto: Aléjate de Hinata o ya verás-ttebayo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yami Naruto: Hola Naruto Uzumaki, tiempo sin vernos, jejeje.

Naruto: Como es posible esto, desapareciste en las Cataratas de la Verdad-ttebayo, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué quieres de Hinata?

Yami Naruto: Bueno vengo por el amor de mi vida.

Naruto: ¿Qué dices?

Yami Naruto: Vengo por mi amada Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto: ¿Qué has dicho-ttebayo?

Yami Naruto: Hinata Hyuga es mía.

Kurama: Huelo problemas.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

* * *

Y con esto les dejo el capítulo pronto subo los capítulos que ya tengo listos para que los lean espero les guste esta nueva idea, mattane minna-san.


	3. Rival

**Konnichiwa, continuación de los capítulos que ya tengo de este fic, espero les guste y todo ello idea que surgió para complacer a una amiga en Comunidad NaruHina SasuSaku y en Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina. En negrita las acciones de los personajes, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Rival**

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, es increíble que el dichoso mensaje llegará justo ahora-ttebayo.

Kakashi: Lo sé, cálmate Naruto.

Naruto: ¡NO ME CALMO! ¡ESE BAKA ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE HINATA LE PERTENECE! ¡¿CÓMO QUIERE QUE ME PONGA-TTEBAYO?!

Hinata: Naruto-kun, cálmate.

Sakura: Hinata tiene razón, no seas tan celoso, baka.

Naruto: ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO-TTEBAYO!

Shikamaru: ¿Entonces cómo estás?

Sai: Vaya, primero fue Toneri, ahora él mismo es su rival.

Naruto: ¡YA DIJE QUE NO SOY YO-TTEBAYO!

Yamato: Bueno, pero es una parte de ti Naruto.

Kakashi: Yamato estuviste en ese lugar ¿Cierto?

Yamato: Si, Bee dijo que era su contraparte oscura, se presentó como su verdadero yo frente a Naruto, fue una lucha que ganó.

Kakashi: Ya veo, pero no esperaba que se materializara frente a todos, en especial que sienta algo por Hinata.

Naruto: ¡MALDITO-TTEBAYO!

Kakashi: Ya Naruto, no es para tanto.

Naruto: ¡¿NO ES PARA TANTO?! ¡EL DESGRACIADO LE DIO UN BE…

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** Gomenasai Naruto-kun.

Sakura: ¿Le dio que Naruto?

Naruto: Eh…

Sai: Le dio un beso Sakura, me imagino que fue mucho mejor al de Naruto.

Naruto: ¡SAI! ¡TE VOY A MATAR-TTEBAYO!

Shikamaru: Ya basta ustedes dos, esto es problemático.

Sakura: Hinata, ¿Es cierto eso? Dime como fue, cuéntame todo.

Hinata: Bueno Sakura-san, yo pensaba que era Naruto-kun, me tenía los ojos tapados cuando lo hizo, gomenasai Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata, ese desgraciado se aprovechó de ti-ttebayo.

Kakashi: Bien, el mensaje de Bee llegó en este halcón avisándonos de los riesgos de utilizar dos veces las Cataratas de la Verdad, así que su presencia es una prueba de los efectos secundarios.

Naruto: Como que el mensaje llegó muy tarde, tenemos algo de tecnología para que llegara a tiempo.

Kakashi: Bueno, el mensaje tiene un P.D. en donde Raikage destruyó todo lo que había en su oficina, estaba furioso.

Todos: ***Gota en la nuca*** Ya veo.

Kakashi: En fin por el momento no representa un peligro para la aldea, hasta que encontremos la manera de regresarlo donde pertenece deberá permanecer aquí.

Naruto: ¡PARA MI SI ES UN PELIGRO-TTEBAYO!

Kakashi: No seas celoso Naruto.

Naruto: ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Si lo estás Naruto.

Todos ven por la ventana detrás del Hokage está parado con una sonrisa tan siniestra que a la vez se ve sensual al ver a Hinata frente a él.

Naruto: ¡AH MALDITO!

Sakura: Así que es él, es idéntico a Naruto, pero se nota que es más inteligente.

Naruto: ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Yami Naruto: ***Se acercó a ella y le da un beso en la mano*** Mi adorada y dulce Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?

Hinata: Eh, bien Yami Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ***La toma en sus brazos*** ¡ALEJATE DE HINATA-TTEBAYO! ¡ES MÍA!

Yami Naruto: Te equivocas, me pertenece, Hinata es la única que notó mi existencia, cuando en esta patética aldea nos despreciaba.

Naruto: Eso ya lo sé, pero tú no perteneces a este espacio, el único Naruto Uzumaki soy yo-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: ¿A sí? Yo soy un Uzumaki también, Hinata debe amarme solamente a mí.

Naruto: ¡NO! ¡HINATA ME AMA A MI-TTEBAYO!

Sakura: Ya ustedes dos cálmense.

Yami Naruto: Ah, es la fea de la que decías te gustaba, sí que eras ciego en fijarte en alguien como ella, en belleza y delicadeza es mejor Hinata, no este hombre en cuerpo de mujer.

Sakura: ¡¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE DESGRACIADO?!

Sai: Hombre en cuerpo de mujer, jajaja, muy bueno eso Yami Naruto.

Sakura: ***Lo toma del cuello de su traje*** ¡VUELVE A REPETIRME ESO!

Yami Naruto: ¿Qué? Ah, hombre en cuerpo de mujer, si eso te define, por cierto de cerca se te ve más pronunciada la frente de marquesina.

Sakura: ¡MALDITO! ¡SHANNAROO!

Y fue más rápido que el puño de Sakura ya que intercambió lugares con Naruto original.

Naruto: ¿Por qué a mí Sakura-chan?

Sakura: ¡AH! ¡GOMENASAI NARUTO! ¡ES MUY RÁPIDO!

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien?

Yami Naruto: ***Beso en la mejilla*** Nos vemos después dulce y hermosa Hinata.

Naruto: ¡MALDITO! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A HINATA DE ESA FORMA-TTEBAYO!

Y salió por la ventana, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Sai: Vaya este Yami Naruto es más atrevido.

Shikamaru: Y más problemático.

En las afueras de la tierra del fuego…

Sasuke: Esto que siento es muy extraño, creo que volveré a Konoha.

En Konoha…

Yami Naruto: Vaya, la patética aldea se ha vuelto más grande.

Fans de Naruto: ¡NARUTO-SEMPAI!

Yami Naruto: ¿Eh?

Chica 1: Naruto-sempai, no sabe cuánto lo admiro, su pelea en la luna fue lo mejor.

Chica 2: Si Naruto-sempai es fuerte y valiente, quiero tener una cita contigo.

Chica 3: No conmigo.

Todas las fans de Naruto estaban peleando por tener una cita con él, a lo que Yami Naruto le pareció asqueroso.

Yami Naruto: ¡Cierren la boca mujeres asquerosas! No son como mi dulce y adorada Hinata.

Chica 3: ¿Hinata?

Chica 1: ¡Ah! Es la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, una desgracia para la familia.

Chica 2: Es cierto, pertenecer a esa familia tan famosa, y ser una ninja, escuché que su padre lo hizo porque no merecía ser la cabeza del clan, el mejor hubiera sido su primo, pero murió.

Yami Naruto al escuchar todas las cosas que decían de Hinata lo encolerizó y estalló.

Yami Naruto: ¡RASENGAN!

Chicas: ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Hinata: ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

Naruto: Debió ser algo sin importancia, no te preocupes Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, gomenasai de verdad no sabía que era tu lado oscuro.

Naruto: No te preocupes Hinata, él se aprovechó de tu inocencia, y deja de disculparte no estoy enojado contigo, más bien con ese tipo-ttebayo.

Hinata: Está bien, ya llegamos a mi casa, arigatou Naruto-kun por acompañarme.

Naruto: Je, lo hago para no separarme de ti, además me da gusto que te hayan gustado el ramo de girasoles que te di-ttebayo.

Hinata: Hai, adoro los girasoles.

Naruto: Bueno me retiro, no quiero retrasarte más.

Hinata: Hai, hasta luego Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Je, si hasta luego Hinata.

Y en el portal de la casa Hyuga Naruto se agachó para darle un dulce beso a Hinata, y se iba alejando, Hinata entró a su casa y buscó un hermoso jarrón para colocar los girasoles en el buró cerca de su cama y bajó para buscar a Hanabi y entrenar un poco, mientras tanto Naruto fue en búsqueda de su lado oscuro.

Naruto: Aquí estás.

Yami Naruto: Hola Naruto, veo que aprovechas buenos momentos con mi Hinata.

Naruto: ¡NO ES TU HINATA! ¡ES MÍA-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Eso lo veremos.

Naruto: Bueno, veo que les diste buen susto a esas locas-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: ¿Te diste cuenta?

Naruto: Eres mi parte oscura, pude ver algo de lo que hiciste-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Si yo también logré ver el beso que le diste a mi dulce Hinata.

Naruto: Como digas, arigatou-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: ¿Eh?

Naruto: Estaban hablando mal de Hinata y les cerraste la boca solo por eso, pero te advierto eres mi rival-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Je, como digas, Hinata es una mujer hermosa, dulce y fuerte no voy a permitir que hablen así de ella un grupo de locas.

Naruto: Bien iré a Ichiraku por un poco de ramen, ¿Vienes?

Yami Naruto: Mmmm, si tengo hambre, pero solo por breves lapsos somos amigos, pero con Hinata seremos rivales.

Naruto: Trato hecho-ttebayo.

En la torre del Hokage…

Mujer: Hokage ha llegado un mensaje.

Kakashi: ¿De dónde es?

Mujer: Bueno…

Kakashi: ¿Qué es esto? Este mensaje es de…

* * *

Un mensaje a llegado Kakashi se sorprende ¿De quién será? en fin eso lo verán en la continuación, estos son capítulos que ya tengo y los publico para que los lean en Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina los presento, espero les guste, mañana subiré las continuaciones hasta donde lo he publicado en el grupo, dejen reviews aquí y en facebook si gustan, mattane minna-san.


	4. Espiando

**Bien continuación como siempre, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Espiando**

Iruka: Que buen día, ¿Verdad Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: Tiene mucha razón Iruka-sensei.

Iruka: Por cierto no he visto a Naruto, desde que llegaron de la luna.

Konohamru: Ahora que lo menciona Iruka-sensei, yo tampoco lo he visto, ¿Dónde estará Naruto-niichan?

Mientras Iruka-sensei y Konohamaru caminaban preguntándose donde se había metido su buen amigo Naruto, encontraron en las puertas de Konoha a un par que siempre se dedicaba a platicar.

Izumo: Jajajajajjaja, eso sí que no lo esperaba Kotetsu.

Kotetsu: Pues yo menos Izumo, si hubieras visto su cara cuando le robó el beso a la hija mayor del clan Hyuga, eso fue memorable, nunca creía que lo vería tan celoso.

Izumo: Jjajajajjajajjaja, me perdí la mejor parte.

Iruka: Buenas, Izumo y Kotetsu.

Konohamaru: Hola, chicos.

Izumo: Buenos días Iruka, Konohamaru es bueno verte por aquí.

Kotetsu: Hola, por cierto ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de lo que ha pasado?

Iruka: No, ¿Qué sucede Kotetsu?

Kotetsu: Iruka, me sorprende que seas el más cercano a Naruto y no te des cuenta de lo que le ha pasado al pobre.

Konohamaru: ¿Le pasó algo malo a Naruto-niichan?

Izumo: No te preocupes Konohamaru, nada grave, pero si gracioso.

Iruka y Konohamaru: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

Izumo: Jjajajajja, vamos Kotetsu cuéntales lo que le pasó a Naruto, jajajajjajajajaa.

Kotetsu: Pues verán, que estaba caminando cerca del cementerio de Konoha, y encuentro a la hija mayor del clan Hyuga.

Iruka: ¿Hinata? Bueno ella siempre va a visitar la tumba de su primo Neji.

Kotetsu: Lo sorprendente fue ver a Naruto taparle los ojos y que le da un tremendo beso de…

Kotetsu no quiso dar más detalles de lo que vio porque tenían a Konohamaru presente.

Iruka: Espera, ¿Naruto besó a Hinata Hyuga?

Konohamaru: Eso no lo sabía, pensé que le gustaba Sakura.

Kotetsu: Bueno, ustedes dos estaban ayudando a que los demás se mantuvieran en los refugios, por eso no saben de qué esos dos ahora son novios.

Iruka y Konohamaru: ¡Ah! Naruto y Hinata son novios, ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Izumo: Así como lo oyen, Hiashi ha dado su permiso para que mantengan su relación.

Iruka: Eso no lo esperaba, pero me alegra de que por fin Naruto se haya dado cuenta de que Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

Konohamaru: ¿Ya lo sabía Iruka-sensei?

Iruka: Bueno fui su sensei en la Academia, es lógico que viera ciertas cosas que sucedían alrededor, además Hinata siempre fui una niña dulce y amable.

Konohamaru: Ahora que lo menciona Iruka-sensei, nunca vi que ella golpeara a Naruto-niichan como lo hace Sakura e Ino, además es mucho más bonita.

Kotetsu: La cosa es el beso que le dio, en realidad no era Naruto originalmente, he escuchado por el Hokage Kakashi que se trata de su contraparte oscura, Yami Naruto, así se presentó.

Iruka: ¿Qué? Yami Naruto dominó el cuerpo de Naruto de nuevo.

Izumo: En realidad no, en Konoha tenemos dos Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki y Yami Naruto Uzumaki.

Iruka: Iré a buscarlo entonces.

Konohamaru: Yo también voy Iruka-sensei.

Izumo y Kotetsu: Que les vaya bien en la búsqueda.

Kotetsu: ¿Eh? Oye Izumo acaso el que viene ahí es…

Izumo: ¿Quién? Oh si es él.

Sasuke: Buenas Izumo y Kotetsu.

Izumo y Kotetsu: Buenas Sasuke.

Y así como los saludo siguió con su camino a la entrada de Konoha, si el último Uchiha de la aldea hace acto de presencia.

Naruto: ¡RAYOS!

Yami Naruto: ¿De qué te quejas ahora?

Naruto: Ahora que estás aquí también, no dejan de aparecer más de esas fans locas-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Ni siquiera sé porque lo hacen, no me interesa ninguna de esa basura.

Naruto: Oe tampoco hables así-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: La única persona que tiene toda mi atención, es mi dulce y bella Hinata.

Naruto: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES TUYA! ¡ES MÍA-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: ¿Ah sí? Te recuerdo que fui el único que se percató de su existencia, mientras que tú estabas embobado por la fea de Sakura.

Naruto: ¡¿Y CREES QUE TIENES MÁS DERECHO SOBRE HINATA QUE YO-TTEBAYO?! ¡NO! ¡HINATA ES MÍA!

Yami Naruto: ***Sonríe*** Si tengo todo el derecho de reclamarla como mía.

Naruto: ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡HINATA ME PERTENECE-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: ¡JA! Eso lo veremos Naruto.

Mientras ambos se tiraban rayos con los ojos, alguien se acercó a ellos, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Sasuke: ¡Hey! Dobe ¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí?

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿Eres tú Teme?

Sasuke: No Dobe, soy Orochimaru disfrazado de Sasuke, claro que soy yo Usarotonkachi.

Naruto: ¡TEME! ¡NO ESTES DE BROMAS CONMIGO! ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Vaya, si es Sasuke Uchiha alias el Emo Vengador, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sasuke: Dobe te daré un buen golpe si no haces que este clon desaparezca.

Naruto: Ya quisiera que fuera un clon-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¿A qué te refieres?

Yami Naruto: Sasuke Emo, no soy un clon, soy el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan junto con el Rinnegan para comprobar lo que le decía Yami Naruto, y si era cierto.

Sasuke: Dobe, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Ahora hay dos Dobes.

Yami Naruto: Pero yo estoy más bueno.

Naruto: ¡CALLATE BAKA-TTEBAYO!

Entonces Naruto le contó lo sucedido a Sasuke y como apareció este otro yo.

Sasuke: Así que este es Yami Naruto de las Cataratas de la Verdad, Dobe, eres un Baka.

Naruto: ¡TEME! ¡DEJA DE TRATARME ASÍ-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Sasuke Emo, tienes toda la razón.

Sasuke: (-_-) Deja de llamarme así, además tú estás aquí para conquistar a la Hyuga, tienes competencia Dobe.

Naruto: ¡CALLATE! ¡HINATA ES MÍA-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Vaya no esperaba verte así de celoso, ni cuando decías que "te gustaba Sakura" eras así.

Naruto: Sakura nunca me gustó, lo hacía porque ella se enamoró de ti, y no quería perder contra ti.

Sasuke: Eres extremadamente Dobe, después de todo Sakura siempre me perteneció.

Naruto: Eso ya lo sé Teme, por cierto ¿Y eso que volviste-ttebayo?

Sasuke: Bueno…

Yami Naruto: Naruto vino a ver a la fea de Sakura.

Sasuke: ¡¿CÓMO LA LLAMASTE?!

Yami Naruto: La fea de Sakura, frente de marquesina, hombre en cuerpo de mujer, ¿Algo más?

Sasuke: ¡TE VOY A MATAR YAMI DOBE!

Naruto: Será mejor que nos calmemos un poco-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¡SI NO HACES ALGO TE VA QUITAR A LA HYUGA DOBE!

Yami Naruto: Que inteligente eres Sasuke Emo, Hinata con solo decir su nombre me dan ganas de…

Naruto: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PROPASARTE CON ELLA-TTEBAYO! ¡EL ÚNICO QUE LA PUEDE TOCAR SOY YO-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Ahora eres un pervertido Dobe, cuando se trata de la Hyuga se te despierta ¿Verdad?

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡CALLATE TEME! ¡SE SUPONE QUE VAS A MATAR A YAMI NARUTO-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Yo seré el primero en hacerla mía Naruto.

Naruto: ¡NO! ¡ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR-TTEBAYO! ¡YO LO SERÉ-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Esta conversación subió de nivel, ¿eh? ¿Esa no es la Hyuga?

Naruto y Yami Naruto: ¡¿DÓNDE?!

Y vieron a Hinata que iba con algunos víveres y cosas que compró, ella iba caminando en una dirección diferente, no iba a su casa, así que Naruto y Yami Naruto la siguieron a escondidas y Sasuke iba atrás de ese par, hasta que llegaron a un lugar muy grande, era algo como una casa y decía Orfanato de Konoha.

Naruto: No sabía que existía algo así.

Yami Naruto: Acaba de entrar, hay que subir por ese árbol, así tendremos una mejor vista.

Sasuke: Ahora ustedes se convirtieron en los acosadores de la Hyuga.

Naruto y Yami Naruto: ¡NO SOMOS ACOSADORES! ¡SOLO ESTAMOS DE ESPÍAS!

Sasuke: Si lo que digan par de Dobe.

Cuando subieron se percataron de la presencia de muchos niños en el lugar, Sasuke también subió para ver qué pasaba dentro, entonces Hinata dejó sus compras en la cocina, y una chica de ojos jade llegó a saludarla, algo que alegro al Uchiha.

Sakura: Hinata, arigatou por ayudarme en la cocina.

Hinata: No te preocupes Sakura-san, lo hago con gusto.

Niños: ¡ANGEL-SAMA! ¡CEREZO-SAMA!

Hinata y Sakura: ¡Hola niños!

Ambas saludan a los niños con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa que dejó a un trío embobado al ver tal acto.

Naruto y Yami Naruto: ¡Hermosa!

Sasuke: ¡Bella!

Y los dos voltearon a ver a un Sasuke sonrojado por haber soltado tremenda expresión que no se esperaban.

Yami Naruto: No sé qué le ves a la fea de Sakura, pero gustos son gustos.

Sasuke: ¡Muérete!

Hinata: Bien niños mientras preparo el almuerzo, vayan con Sakura-san a jugar.

Niños: ¡SÍ ANGEL-SAMA!

Sakura: Vamos a jugar a los ninjas.

Niños: ¡SÍ!

Y después.

Niño 1: ¡ANGEL-SAMA! ¡CEREZO-SAMA!

Hinata y Sakura: ¿Qué sucede?

Niño 2: ¡Hay tres tarados con cara de bakas viéndolas desde el árbol!

Hinata y Sakura voltearon a ver el árbol que estaba frente al orfanato y los tres al ser descubiertos…

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun y Yami Naruto-kun?

Sakura: ¿Sasuke-kun?

Naruto y Yami Naruto: (O_O) ¿Eh?

Sasuke: (O_O) ¿Ah?

Y de repente con los movimientos algo bruscos la rama en donde estaban ellos se partió dejando caer al trío al suelo, y haciendo que ellas salieran a socorrerlos.

Hinata: ¡NARUTO-KUN! ¡YAMI NARUTO-KUN! ¡¿ESTÁN BIEN?!

Naruto: Si Hinata no te preocupes-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Soy muy resistente dulce Hinata.

Hinata: Que alivio, no vuelvan hacer algo así, es peligroso.

Naruto y Yami Naruto: ¡SI HINATA! ¡LO PROMETEMOS!

Sakura: ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡¿TE DUELE ALGO?!

Sasuke: No te preocupes tanto Sakura, estoy bien.

Sakura: ¿Pero qué rayos hacías con esos dos en la rama de ese árbol? Eso fue muy imprudente de su parte, se imaginan si hubiera sido peor.

Sasuke: Bueno, al menos tengo a mi doctora personal ¿Verdad Sakura?

Sakura: ***Sonrojada*** ¿Eh? ¿Yo tu doctora personal?

Sasuke: ¿Por qué no? Con gusto me caería hasta de un precipicio para que llegaras a socorrerme.

Sakura: ***Sonrojada*** S-Sasuke-kun…

Hinata: Que bueno por Sakura-san ¿Verdad Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Si, hasta que el Teme se da cuenta-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: ¡PATÉTICOS!

Sakura y Sasuke: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO!

Y los invitaron a almorzar al orfanato junto con los niños, Sakura les comentó que con la ayuda de Tsunade abrieron este sitio para los niños que se quedaron sin padres después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja contra Madara, rieron mucho junto con ellos, les enseñaron algunas de sus técnicas, hasta que fueron solicitados a presentarse con el Hokage y que llevarán a Hinata era algo urgente, ya en la torre del Hokage.

Kakashi: Ya están todos aquí.

Shikamaru: ¿Qué sucede Hokage?

Kakashi: Antes que nada, es un placer tenerte de vuelta Sasuke.

Sasuke: Si como sea, Kakashi habla ya.

Naruto: Si Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué es eso tan urgente?

Kakashi: Bueno, Hinata ¿Tu padre ya está fuera del hospital?

Hinata: Sí, Hokage Kakashi, él está en casa descansando ¿Por qué?

Kakashi: Bueno pues tendrán una visita algo inusual e inesperada.

Sakura: ¿Visita?

Sai: ¿Inesperada?

Kakashi: Si, dentro de unos días Toneri Otsutsuki llegará a la tierra para hablar con Hiashi Hyuga.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Yami Naruto: ¡TCH! Esto no me agrada nada, pero al menos le patearé el trasero a la cabeza blanca.

Todos voltearon a ver a Yami Naruto con una expresión tan diabólica y a la vez sexy cuando miró a Hinata.

Yami Naruto: ***La besa en la boca*** No te preocupes mi dulce y bella Hinata que te protegeré.

Naruto: ***La toma del brazo y la besa en la boca*** ¡NO LA BESES! ¡SUS LABIOS SON MÍOS-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: (O/O)

Todos: (O_O)

Shikamaru: Problemáticos.

* * *

A que par pobre Hinata ser besada por ambos lados, por Kamisama jejeje, mattane.


	5. Besos

**Continuación kawaii continuación, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia, en negrita las acciones de los personajes.**

* * *

 **Besos**

Naruto: ¿Me pregunto para qué vendrá Toneri?

Hinata: Bueno el Hokage dijo que no es para nada malo.

Naruto: Si tienes razón, cuando lo dejamos en la luna, dijo que iba a expiar sus pecados con quedarse allí-ttebayo.

Hinata: En realidad Naruto-kun, me alegra saber que saldrá de ese lugar por lo menos.

Naruto: ¿Por qué Hinata?

Hinata: Verás cuando estuve allí, noté la soledad en la que vive, es el único de su clan, vive rodeado solo de marionetas y no creo que sea lo mismo.

Naruto: Si tienes razón Hinata, sabes eso es lo que más amo de ti-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** ¿Eh? Naruto-kun me sonrojas.

Naruto: Y amo ese sonrojo que siempre tienes Hinata, porque sé muy bien que el único que lo provoca soy yo-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ***La besa*** Si como en los viejos tiempos Hinata, eres tan bella cuando estás de ese modo-ttebayo.

Iruka: Así que era verdad.

Konohamaru: Naruto-niichan tiene novia, y miren de quien se trata.

Naruto: ¡Hey! ¡Iruka-sesesi y Konohamaru! Gomen por no decirles antes-ttebayo.

Iruka: No importa Naruto, por lo visto están muy felices, hola Hinata ¿Cómo estás?

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** H-Hola Iruka-sensei, estoy muy bien arigatou.

Konohamaru: Naruto-niichan, eres un gran conquistador, vaya que tener de novia a la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, te las sabes todas.

Naruto: Jjejeje, verdad que sí, es hermosa, fuerte, noble y valiente todo eso lo amo de ella-ttebayo.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** N-Naruto-kun, por cierto mucho gusto Konohamaru-kun, soy Hinata.

Konohamaru: Mucho gusto Hinata, siempre te veía detrás de Naruto-niichan, quería saber porque lo hacías, pero ya veo porque era estas bien enamorada de él.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** D-De verdad, gomenasai por ser así.

Naruto: Je, no te preocupes por ello Hinata, además al menos tenía a mi Angel-sama a mi lado-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¿Angel-sama? No me digas que lo escuchaste de los niños del orfanato, que vergonzoso.

Naruto: Bueno si y gomen por eso Hinata, pero te queda muy bien mi hermosa y bella Angel-sama.

Iruka: Vaya si te enamoraste de verdad Naruto, eso me alegra mucho en especial por ti Hinata tantos años suspirando por mi alumno, cuando este ni siquiera se daba cuenta, perdónalo por ser tan baka.

Naruto: ¡IRUKA-SENSEI! ¡ESO FUE MUY CRUEL-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: No se preocupe Iruka-sensei, Naruto-kun lo amo tal como es, distraído.

Naruto: Hinata eres muy buena conmigo-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: ¡POR ESO NO LA MERECE! ¡YO SI!

Y desde un edificio vieron al responsable de dichas palabras, Iruka y Konohamaru quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el gran parecido con Naruto, solo que no tenía el cielo en sus ojos, sino una pupila completamente roja y rodeada de un fondo negro, y colocándose frente a todos para dar la cara.

Iruka: Ya veo, era verdad lo que nos mencionó Kotetsu, hay un segundo Naruto.

Naruto: ¡MALDITO! ¡VUELVE A REPETIR LO QUE DIJISTE-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Que no te la mereces, yo sí, fui el único que pudo ver a Hinata mi dulce y hermosa mujer, siempre al pendiente de mí, y tú como un baboso por la fea de Sakura.

Konohamaru: Jjajajajjajaja, fea Sakura, tienes razón jajajjajajajaja.

Yami Naruto: Iruka y Konohamaru ¿Cómo están?

Iruka: Muy bien, pero dime ¿Cómo es posible esto?

Yami Naruto: Las Cataratas de la Verdad son la causa de mi existencia aquí.

Iruka: Entonces mientras resguardábamos a Naruto las cataratas causaron esto.

Yami Naruto: Iruka tan listo como siempre, mientras protegían a este baka yo estaba viendo todo lo que sucedía, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de permanecer aquí, he venido a conquistar a la bella y dulce Hinata.

Iruka: Ah, vienes…

Iruka y Konohamaru: ¡¿A CONQUISTAR A HINATA?!

Yami Naruto: Si, porque este baka no se la merece.

Naruto: ¡SI LA MEREZCO! ¡LA RESCATÉ DE CASARSE CON ALQUIEN QUE NUNCA AMÓ! ¡ME AMA A MÍ-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: ¿Y crees que con eso se vale? No Naruto no seas tan irracional, ella se merece alguien que supo de su existencia todos estos años, no alguien que lo hizo cuando llegó alguien que la quería como su esposa.

Naruto: ¡MALDITO!

Hinata: Onegai, dejen de pelear así.

Yami Naruto: ***La besa*** Mi dulce y bella Hinata, no te preocupes.

Naruto: ¡AH! ¡DESGRACIADO! ***La toma del brazo y la besa*** ¡SOY EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE BESAR A HINATA-TTEBAYO!

Y así la pasaron ambos besando a la pobre Hinata que estaba algo mareada con tanta frecuencia que lo hacían.

Iruka: Hey muchachos creo que ya es suficiente beso para Hinata.

Konohamaru: Está más roja que un tomate.

Sasuke: Alguien dijo tomates.

Iruka: ¿Sasuke? ¿Cuándo volviste a la aldea?

Sasuke: Hace poco, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Konohamaru: Ambos Naruto-niichan están besando a Hinata, la pobre como es demasiado amable no puede ni hablar, mira está tan roja que la confundes con un tomate.

Sasuke: Eso sí, adoro los tomates.

Iruka y Konohamaru: ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO SACAS A RELEVANCIA LOS TOMATES?!

Sakura: ¡SHANNAROOOOO!

Sasuke: Llegó la salvadora de Hinata, mi Cerezo-sama.

Iruka y Konohamaru vieron a Sasuke con una cara seria pero a la vez algo babosa, Sakura le dio en la cara ambos Naruto con su puño que salieron disparados muy lejos de Hinata, y ella estaba sin aire de tantos besos que le daban los dos.

Sakura: ¡BAKAS! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDOLE A HINATA?!

Hinata: No te preocupes Sakura-san, lo hacían sin pensar.

Sakura: Hinata eres demasiado buena.

Sasuke: Sakura, tengo ganas de tomates.

Hinata y Sakura: ¡¿EH?!

Naruto: ¡Auch! Sakura-chan eso me dolió-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: ¡Auch! La fea de Sakura pega duro.

Sakura: Ambos se lo merecían, haciendo este tipo de cosas a Hinata, ella es muy buena persona para golpearlos, pero si ella no lo hace lo haré yo.

Yami Naruto: Escucha bien fea no te metas en mis asuntos.

Sakura: ¡MALDITO! ¡SIGUES DICIENDOME ASÍ!

Yami Naruto: Claro es lo que mejor te define.

Sasuke: Ya es suficiente Yami Naruto, no permitiré que sigas hablándole así a Sakura.

Yami Naruto: Vaya, vaya la fea tiene a su emo protector, los dos son un par patético.

Naruto: Oe tranquilo, ellos son mis amigos-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Ahora son tus amigos porque eres el Héroe de Konoha y del mundo Ninja, pero antes ni siquiera te miraban, ni prestaban atención a la soledad que estábamos, solo Hinata fue la única que nos vio, pero tú por querer ganarle al emo en lo que sea la descuidaste y nunca la notaste, por eso es la única persona en que yo confío y protegeré mejor que tú.

Naruto: Escúchame bien, sigues dolido por el pasado, lo sé reconozco mis propios errores, pero es bueno perdonar a los demás.

Yami Naruto: Púdrete con tu maldita bondad, a todos ellos no los considero amigos, solo protegeré a mi bella y dulce Hinata.

Hinata: Yami Naruto-kun, te quiero pedir algo, ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

Yami Naruto: Mi bella y dulce Hinata pídeme lo que quieras.

Hinata: Trata de llevarte bien con todos onegai.

Yami Naruto: Hinata, está bien lo haré, pero te protegeré solo a ti cuando llegue Toneri.

Hinata: Arigatou Yami Naruto-kun.

Todos: ¡SOLO LO HACE POR HINATA! ¡NO PORQUE LE AGRADAMOS!

Naruto: Hinata arigatou.

Hinata: De nada Naruto-kun, les parece si preparo algo, ya viene la hora del almuerzo y me gustaría cocinarles algo a los dos.

Naruto y Yami Naruto: ¡SI! ¡VAMOS A COMER LO QUE HINATA NOS PREPARE!

Hinata: Bueno vamos a mi casa a almorzar los tres.

Naruto y Yami Naruto: ¡SI HINATA! ¡ERES LA MEJOR!

Hinata: Pero onegai, no sigan peleando.

Naruto y Yami Naruto: ¡LO QUE HINATA QUIERA LO HAREMOS! ¡PROMETIDO NO PELEAREMOS!

Y los tres iba en dirección a la casa de Hinata a comer un delicioso almuerzo preparado por ella y los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver eso.

Todos: ¡SOLO LE HACEN CASO A HINATA!

Mientras tanto tienen que prepararse para la llegada de Toneri Otsutsuki.

* * *

Que par ni modo, mattane.


	6. Visitante

**Continuación hora de subir lo que sigue, pero después jejejeje, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo invento la historia, las acciones de los personajes en negrita.**

* * *

 **Visitante**

Sasuke: Hola par de Dobes, ¿Qué hacen aquí con esa cara?

Naruto: Hola Teme.

Yami Naruto: Hola Sasuke Emo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué les pasa? Ni siquiera contestaron a la pregunta que les hice.

Naruto: Bueno…

Yami Naruto: Este Baka Naruto arruinó todo.

Naruto: ¡NO FUI YO! ¡FUISTE TÚ-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: No el culpable eres tú, ¡BAKA!

Naruto: ¡EL QUE ABRIÓ LA BOCOTA FUISTE TÚ-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Hey ustedes, es suficiente, ahora díganme ¿Qué pasó?

Naruto: Bueno, ayer fuimos a la casa de Hinata, ella preparó un almuerzo exquisito, como siempre lo sabe hacer, después llegó Hiashi y se asustó al ver dos de nosotros-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Felicitaciones? Porque al igual que el padre de la Hyuga me sorprendí, ahora hay dos Dobe.

Naruto: El problema es que este ¡BAKA ABRIÓ AL BOCOTA-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Hay no es para tanto.

Naruto: ¡¿NO ES PARA TANTO?! ¡FÍJATE QUE SÍ LO ES-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Bien, entonces ¿Qué sucedió con el Yami Dobe?

Naruto: Hiashi entró a la casa y le explique lo que está sucediendo, y comprendió todo, al rato este tarado le dijo "Pero no se preocupe suegrito que yo me quedo con su hija, ya verá le haré de todo un poco" Hiashi activó su Byakugan y bueno lo demás ya te lo imaginas-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Oe Yami Dobe, eso fue peligroso.

Yami Naruto: Hmp, no me importa, le dije mis verdaderas intenciones, no como el baka Naruto que las oculta muy bien, solo Kurama sabe de tus intenciones con mi Hinata.

Naruto: ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS! ¡HINATA NO ES TUYA ES MÍA-TTEBAYO!

Kurama: Yami Naruto tiene mucha razón Naruto, soy el único que sabe las ganas que le llevas a la Princesa Hyuga.

Naruto: ¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN KURAMA?! ¡HOY ES DÍA DE MOLESTAR A NARUTO-TTEBAYO!

Kurama: Vamos Naruto, puedes engañar a todos, menos a mí, que permanezco en tu mente pervertida, pobre Princesa Hyuga.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** ¡N-N-NO TE METAS A MI MENTE ZORRO BAKA-TTEBAYO!

Kurama: Jajajajjajaja, te conozco, claro tenías que se discípulo de Ero-sennin, aprendiste muy bien, no solo peleas, también otras cositas, jajajajjajajaa.

Naruto: ¡KURAMA HIJO DE P…!

Sasuke: Vaya Naruto ese lado tan pervertido no lo conocía.

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres Sasuke?

Sasuke: Olvidaste que uso el Sharingan para entrar a tu mente, interesante charla entre el zorro y tú.

Naruto: ¡TEME NO TE METAS EN MI MENTE TAMBIÉN-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Pero no permitiré que sucede algo entre mi Hinata y el Baka Naruto, el primero seré yo.

Naruto: ¡BAKA! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE ACERQUES A MI HINATA-TTEBAYO!

Iruka: Tan temprano y ya están peleando por Hinata.

Naruto: ¿Iruka-sensei?

Iruka: Hola a todos, por lo visto están de muy buenos ánimos.

Naruto: Si como no, ¿Sucede algo Iruka-sensei?

Iruka: Bueno el Hokage me acaba de avisar que hoy llega Toneri Otsutsuki.

Naruto y Yami Naruto: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! ¡HAY QUE IR A CASA DE HINATA!

Iruka: Tranquilos los dos, primero debemos buscarlo a la entrada de la aldea para guiarlo a la torre del Hokage.

Naruto: ¿A la Torre del Hokage? ¿Por qué-ttebayo?

Iruka: Quiere hablar primero con el Hokage y luego con Hiashi Hyuga.

Yami Naruto: ¿Por qué con mi suegrito? Acaso tiene intenciones de proponérselo a mi dulce y bella Hinata.

Naruto: ¡CALLATE BAKA! ¡NO LE DIGAS QUE ES TU SUEGRO! ¡EN REALIDAD ÉL ES MI SUEGRO Y HINATA ES MÍA-TTEBAYO!

Hiashi: ¿Desde cuándo mi hija se convirtió en trofeo de los Uzumaki?

Naruto: ¡AAAAA! ¡BUENOS DÍAS SEÑOR HIASHI-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: ¡Hola suegrito!

Hiashi: ¡BYAKUGAN! ¡ESTÁN MUERTOS PAR DE UZUMAKI!

Naruto y Yami Naruto: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Iruka: Pobres.

Sasuke: ¿Pobres? Eso les pasa por ser tan Baka.

Mientras el par huían del rango de ataque de Hiashi, en la torre el Hokage preparaba todo para le llegada de Toneri, así que mandó a llamar al Equipo 7 para dicha misión, y así estos dos escaparon de su suegrito…

Kakashi: ¿Ustedes dos qué les pasa? Están muy agitados.

Naruto: Huir del padre de Hinata no es nada fácil Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke: Eso les pasa por ser tan Dobe.

Naruto: ¡CALLATE TEME-TTEBAYO!

Sakura: Bueno es que con un Naruto en la aldea basta y sobra, pero dos ya es demasiado el nivel de estupidez.

Naruto: Gracias Sakura-chan, tus insultos me dan muchos ánimos.

Sai: Jajaja, pero Yami Naruto es muy divertido, ¿Me pregunto si la tendrá grande o pequeña como Naruto?

Naruto: ¡SAI! ¡ERES UN HIJO DE P…!

Yami Naruto: Te aseguro Sai, que es mejor que la del Baka Naruto.

Naruto: ¡AH! ¡MALDITO NO HABLES COSAS QUE NO SABES-TTEBAYO!

Kakashi: ***Suspiro*** Sacándolos de su tema agradable, quiero que ustedes guíen a Toneri aquí para hablar con él, por lo visto es algo que quiere arreglar.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo de qué quiere hablar?

Kakashi: Lo más seguro es para disculparse por los problemas que causó.

Sai: Arrepentimiento, interesante lo anotaré.

Sakura: Todavía sigues con eso, eres raro Sai.

Sai: Bueno al menos no soy fea como tú, Sakura.

Sakura: ¡SAI! ¡SHANNAROOOOO!

Kakashi: No en la oficina chicos.

Muy tarde Sakura mandó por los cielos a Sai y destrozó la oficina del Hokage.

Naruto: Sakura-chan te pasaste, ahora está reparando la oficina de Kakashi-sensei justo cuando Toneri está a punto de llegar-ttebayo.

Sakura: Tú cállate Naruto sino quieres que te pase lo mismo que Sai.

Sasuke: Cálmate Sakura.

Sakura: Claro que sí Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: Genial, solo al Teme le hace caso-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hinata, eres la única que alegra mis días, ¿Qué sucede-ttebayo?

Hinata: Supuse que no has comido nada, así que te traje este bento.

Naruto: Arigatou Hinata, eres la mejor-ttebayo.

Hinata: También hice para Sakura-san y Uchiha-san.

Sakura: Arigatou Hinata, siempre eres tan amable.

Sasuke: Si, gracias.

Hinata: ¿Yami Naruto-kun no está con ustedes?

Naruto: No, ¿Por qué preguntas por él-ttebayo?

Hinata: No te pongas celoso Naruto-kun, solo quiero darle su bento al igual el de Sai-san.

Sakura: Déjamelos a mí, yo se los daré.

Hinata: Esta bien Sakura-san, arigatou, bueno me voy porque tenemos que realizar los preparativos para la llegada de Toneri.

Naruto: ***Beso*** Está bien Hinata, llegaremos después de que hable con Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata: Si, los estaré esperando.

Mientras tanto esperaban en la entrada de la aldea…

Sakura: Yami Naruto, Sai, tomen los mandó Hinata.

Sai: Hinata es muy amable, al menos Naruto se enamoró de alguien normal.

Sakura: ¿A qué te refieres Sai?

Yami Naruto: Mi bella y dulce Hinata, siempre pensando en mí.

Naruto: Je, no te creas especial, Hinata nos trajo bento a todos-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: No importa, con tal de que sea elaborado por mi dulce y bella Hinata.

Naruto: ¡YA ME ESTÁS IRRITANDO-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Je, y eso me alegra siempre.

Naruto: ¡MALDITO-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Alguien se acerca.

Y mientras observaban una figura humana acercándose se dieron cuenta que la visita había llegado.

Toneri: Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?

Naruto: Bien Toneri, el día de hoy de te guiaremos a la Torre del Hokage y luego a la mansión Hyuga-ttebayo.

Toneri: Gracias Naruto.

Sakura: Oe, ya no tienes los ojos cerrados, tienes ojos nuevos.

Toneri: Si, los acabo de encontrar, al parecer Hamura los dejó para que el último del clan los tenga, ahora puedo ver de nuevo.

Naruto: Eso es genial-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Pero ni creas que dejaré que te acerques a mi bella y dulce Hinata, cabeza blanca.

Toneri: ¿Naruto? ¿Por qué hay dos? ¿Acaso es un clon?

Naruto: Eso quisiera yo-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Ya estás advertido, si te acercas a mi bella y dulce Hinata cabeza blanca, prepárate para las consecuencias.

Naruto: ¡YA TE LO HE DICHO HINATA ES MÍ NO TUYA-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Eso no podrá ser, ella siempre me ha pertenecido.

Toneri: Ya veo, son los efectos secundarios de las Cataratas de la Verdad, pero hay un modo en que se revierta esto.

Naruto: ¡¿QUÉ TONERI TÚ SABES?!

Toneri: Bueno…

Yami Naruto: *Se lo lleva a otra parte* Toneri tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Toneri: ¿Eh?

* * *

¿Qué será? bien eso lo leerán en el siguiente, mattane minna-san.


	7. Perdón

**Konnichiwa minna-san aquí está el capítulo, espero les guste y dejan reviews o en facebook donde quieran, en fin hasta el siguiente fin de semana, mattane. Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia, en negrita las acciones de los personajes.**

* * *

 **Perdón**

Naruto: ¡HEY! ¡MALDITO-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Cálmate Dobe.

Naruto: Pero se apartó para hablar con Toneri, justo cuando nos diría como deshacernos de él-ttebayo.

Sakura: Naruto tiene razón, eso fue extraño.

Sasuke: Solo esperemos un momento, Toneri no se ve asustado ni nada por el estilo.

Sai: Bien entonces cambiemos de tema, dime Sasuke Uchiha tengo una pregunta.

Sasuke: Dime ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Naruto: Sai, no preguntes esas cosas al Teme-ttebayo.

Sai: Déjame Naruto, Sasuke ¿De qué tamaño la tienes?

Sasuke: ¿Disculpa?

Sai: Vamos Sasuke, ya sabemos a qué me refiero, necesito apuntar si tú o Naruto la tiene más grande o pequeña.

Sasuke:…

Naruto: Teme no vayas hacer algo tonto-ttebayo.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: ¡AMATERASU!

Sai: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Naruto: Eso le pasa a Sai por baka-ttebayo.

Sakura: ¡SASUKE-KUN CÁLMATE!

Mientras Sasuke le da la mejor paliza que Sai ha recibido, Yami Naruto y Toneri terminan su conversación.

Yami Naruto: Ya estás advertido cabeza blanca, nada de esto a nadie.

Toneri: Tus intenciones para permanecer aquí son muy extrañas, pero las comprendo, si esas son tus verdaderas intenciones que así sean.

Yami Naruto: Bien dicho cabeza blanca, es por eso que estoy aquí, así que no lo arruines con tus imprudencias.

Toneri: ¿Cabeza blanca?

Yami Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Naruto: ¡TEME! ¡CONTROLATE VAS A MATAR A SAI-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: ¡ESO SERÍA LO IDEAL! ¡COMO SE ATREVE HACER ESA PREGUNTA!

Toneri: ¡Ejem! Disculpen si los molesto en su juego, pero necesito ir a la Torre del Hokage.

Naruto: ¡Oh! Es cierto gomene Toneri, Teme hora de irnos, Sakura-chan y Sai-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¡TE SALVASTE PALIDUCHO!

Sai: Lo más seguro es que sea más pequeña que la de Naruto.

Naruto: ¡SAI! ¡MALDITO DEJA DE SEGUIR CON ESO-TTEBAYO!

Sakura: (O/O)

Toneri: ¿Pero de qué hablan?

Yami Naruto: Cosas que Sai suele preguntar, avancemos.

Naruto: ¡Oe! Toneri ya que dijiste como revertir los efectos secundarios, ¿Me los puedes decir-ttebayo?

Toneri: Lo olvide, gomene Naruto.

Naruto: ¡PERO ACABAS DE DECIR QUE SABÍAS-TTEBAYO!

Toneri: Me equivoqué.

Naruto: ¡RAYOS! ¡JUSTO CUANDO PENSABA DESHACERME DE ESTE MALDITO-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Habrá Yami Naruto para el rato, en especial para mi bella y dulce Hinata.

Naruto: ¡HINATA ES MÍA NO TUYA-TTEBAYO!

Toneri: Tan ruidosos.

Mientras estaban discutiendo llegaron a la Torre del Hokage…

Toneri: ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Kakashi: Toneri pase adelante y tome asiento.

Toneri: Pareciera que uno de los meteoritos de la luna cayó encima de este lugar hace poco.

Naruto: Bueno entonces podemos llamar a Sakura-chan así.

Sakura: ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE NARUTO BAKA?!

Naruto: N-Nada Sakura-chan.

Sai: En realidad Toneri si fue un meteorito llamada Sakura Haruno.

Toneri: ¿Sakura Haruno?

Sakura: ¡SAI! ¡SHANNAROOO!

Kakashi: Ay no.

Sasuke: Sakura cálmate.

Sakura: Claro que sí Sasuke-kun.

Toneri: ¿Qué acabo de ver?

Yami Naruto: La fea de Sakura con su fuerza masculina, no te acerques mucho cabeza blanca.

Sakura: ¡MALDITO!

Naruto: ¡YA BASTA! ¡TONERI HA VENIDO HABLAR CON KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¡ASÍ QUE COMPORTENSE-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Dobe…

Sakura: Naruto…

Yami Naruto: Si como sea nos retiramos entonces.

Toneri: Mejor quédense, es algo que todos deben oír.

Kakashi: Bien Toneri, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Toneri: ***Reverencia*** He venido a pedir perdón a todos ustedes.

Todos: O_O ¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!

Kakashi: Vaya eso no lo esperaba, Toneri no te preocupes por eso.

Toneri: Es mi deber como el último del clan Otsutsuki pedir perdón, siempre pensé que el mandato de Hamura era destruir la tierra, pero no lo hizo porque fue obra de su hermano y acepto proteger el Juubi en la luna.

Kakashi: Bueno si es así la aceptaremos con gusto.

Toneri: Arigatou gozaimasu Hokage, por cierto hay algo más.

Kakashi: ¿Dime?

Toneri: Quiero permanecer en la tierra por un tiempo más, para conocer como es ahora, Hinata me dijo que todos han cambiado mucho.

Kakashi: ¡Oh! Por supuesto puedes quedarte, todo este cambio es gracias a Naruto.

Naruto: ***Se rasca la nuca*** Je, no es para tanto Kakashi-sensei-ttebayo.

Kakashi: No seas modesto Naruto, es la verdad, este mundo cambió gracias a ti.

Toneri: Ya veo, es bueno conocer al Salvador del Mundo.

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Eso no, es penoso Toneri-ttebayo.

Toneri: Como sea quiero ver este mundo con mis propios ojos, lo que me dijo Hinata me dejó intrigado, así que quiero permanecer aquí unos días o semanas, ¿Si es posible?

Kakashi: Claro no hay problema para nosotros, te alojaras en una de las habitaciones que tendremos aquí, ¿Te parece?

Toneri: Está bien, también quiero pedirle otra cosa.

Kakashi: Adelante pide lo que quieras.

Yami Naruto: Mientras no sea mi Hinata cabeza blanca.

Naruto: ¡ES MI HINATA-TTEBAYO!

Kakashi: Ya ustedes dos, bien dilo Toneri.

Toneri: Quiero que todos los Kages de las diferentes aldeas se presenten en una reunión aquí en Konoha, y discúlpame con todos ellos.

Kakashi: Si eso es lo que quieres está bien, no te preocupes arreglare los preparativos para que los Kages de las aldeas vengan a Konoha, ¿Algo más?

Toneri: Solamente eso, con permiso iré a la mansión Hyuga.

Kakashi: Bien, ellos te acompañaran así que no te preocupes.

Toneri: Arigatou Hokage, y me retiro.

Kakashi: Que les vaya bien.

Ahora todos caminaban en dirección a la mansión Hyuga lugar donde también estaban en la espera de su visita, todas las mujeres de Konoha veían con asombro aquel hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules como el hielo, comparándolos con los ojos cielo del Héroe de Konoha, estos eran muy fríos pero llamaban la atención.

Naruto: Vaya Toneri has traído las miradas de muchas por aquí-ttebayo.

Toneri: Naruto por los momentos no estoy interesado en alguna mujer de aquí.

Yami Naruto: Si la única que querías de esposa era a mi Hinata.

Naruto: ¡NO ES TU HINATA! ¡ES MÍA-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Eso lo veremos Naruto.

Toneri: ¿Siempre son así?

Sasuke: Han estado así todo este tiempo.

Sakura: Naruto Baka, es un celoso.

Sai: Pero es divertido verlos así, es muy entretenido.

Naruto: ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO-TTEBAYO!

Toneri: Entonces ¿Cómo estás?

Yami Naruto: Muy cabreado.

Naruto: ¡DESGRACIADO NO HABLES POR MÍ-TTEBAYO!

Y llegaron a la mansión Hyuga…

Hinata: Buenas tardes Toneri.

Toneri: Buenas tardes Hinata, es bueno verte.

Naruto: H-Hinata…

Hinata: Naruto-kun me alegra verte también.

Sakura: Que hermoso kimono Hinata, te ves muy bien.

Hinata: Gracias Sakura-san.

Sai: No hay que negar que la belleza de Hinata es mejor que la de Sakura.

Sakura: ¡SAI!

Sasuke: Ya ustedes, este lugar no es la Torre del Hokage.

Yami Naruto: ***Beso*** Mi Hinata tan bella como siempre.

Naruto: ¡OYE! ***Beso*** ¡ESO LO DIGO YO NO TÚ-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: ***Beso*** No profanes mi propiedad.

Naruto: ***Beso*** ¡NO TRATES A HINATA COMO UN OBJETO! ¡ES MÍA-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: Y ahí van de nuevo.

Sai: Hinata está tan roja como un tomate.

Sasuke: Adoro los tomates.

Sakura: ¡¿SIGUES CON ESO?!

Toneri: Esto es demasiado penoso.

Sasuke: Tomates, quiero tomates.

Toneri: ¡¿POR QUÉ SACAS A RELUCIR TU GUSTO POR LOS TOMATES?!

Sakura: ¡YA…

Hiashi: ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDOLE A MI HIJA PAR DE UZUMAKI?!

Naruto y Yami Naruto: ¡NADA!

Hiashi: ¡USTEDES DOS! ¡EN ESPECIAL YAMI NARUTO! ¡HINATA ESTÁ SALIENDO CON EL UZUMAKI!

Yami Naruto: Solo porque le pidió permiso suegrito, no es justo.

Hiashi: ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!

Naruto: Cálmese señor Hiashi, no enfrente de su visita-ttebayo.

Hiashi: ¡Oh! Toneri bienvenido a la mansión Hyuga, pase adelante por favor.

Toneri: ¿A-A-Arigatou?

Y pasaron la tarde bebiendo de té y bocadillos que preparó Hinata.

Toneri: Señor Hiashi Hyuga, me disculpo por mi comportamiento anteriormente, acabo de ver lo que realmente trataba la ley de mi ancestro Hamura, así que he venido a pedir perdón a usted y a Hinata por todo lo que les hices.

Hiashi: No hay problema aceptamos tus disculpas.

Hinata: Toneri yo te perdone el día que dejamos la luna con Naruto-kun.

Toneri: Si recuerdo eso, en especial el espectáculo que hicieron ustedes dos frente a la luna.

Hinata: ***Sonrojada*** G-Gomenasai.

Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** B-Bueno mejor no saquemos ese tema-ttebayo-

Y después salieron de la mansión para dirigirse a la Torre Hokage…

Toneri: Bueno iré a descansar, mañana será un día largo también.

Naruto: Oigan ¿Por qué no vamos a Ichiraku por ramen? Invite a Hinata-ttebayo.

Sakura: No puedo tengo turno en el hospital.

Sasuke: Kakashi quiere hablar conmigo.

Sai: Tengo una reunión con los Anbu.

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun! Gomenasai por la tardanza quitarse el kimono es complicado.

Naruto: Je, no hay problema, aunque me hubiera gustado seguir viéndote así-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Toneri: ¿Ramen?

Naruto: Si vamos Toneri, todavía es temprano-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Vámonos tengo hambre.

Toneri: Está bien probar algo de la tierra me vendría bien.

Naruto: ¡BIEN! ¡VAMOS A ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Si Naruto-kun, Yami Naruto-kun apresúrate.

Yami Naruto: ***La toma de la mano*** Claro mi dulce y bella Hinata.

Naruto: ***La toma de la otra mano*** ¡ES MÍA-TTEBAYO!

Toneri: Será una larga noche con estos dos.

* * *

Bien espero les haya gustado, arigatou por sus comentarios y la actualización hasta el siguiente sábado, mattane minna-san.


	8. Conociendo

**Konnichiwa minna-san, gomenne por no subir capítulos estoy en otras cosas, pero aquí está espero les guste. Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Conociendo**

Kakashi: Buenos días Toneri, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Toneri: Bien, digo.

Kakashi: Escuche que cenaste ramen con Naruto, Hinata y Yami Naruto, ¿Cómo te fue con esos tres?

Toneri: Pues verá Hokage, Hinata como siempre muy amable y educada, pero esos dos se la pasaban peleando por ella.

Kakashi: Bueno es algo entretenido por lo menos, ¿No crees Toneri?

Toneri: ¿Entretenido?

Kakashi: Si ver la cara de celos en Naruto es muy entretenido.

Toneri: ***Pensamiento*** -¿Qué clase de persona es el Hokage?- Bueno…

Kakashi: Ya Toneri no seas modesto es divertido ver a mi viejo alumno molestado por él mismo.

Toneri: Así que fue su sensei.

Kakashi: Si.

Toneri: (-_-) ***Pensamiento*** -Definitivamente ellos se divierten con el pesar de otros-

Kakashi: Mejor sal a ver la aldea, si te apetece claro está.

Toneri: Si tenía pensado hacer eso, nos vemos después Hokage.

Kakashi: Bien disfruta tu paseo, por cierto para la siguiente semana será la reunión de los Kages en Konoha.

Toneri: Arigatou Hokage, nos vemos.

Kakashi: Si.

Kakashi regresaba a su media oficina ya que anteriormente había caído un meteorito llamada Sakura Haruno llena de furia contra su compañero Sai por sus grandiosos comentarios, mientras tanto Toneri iba explorando Konoha los edificios todo ya no parecía un aldea, más bien una ciudad que se volvió popular por el ninja de cabellos rubios y ojos cielo, pero claro admiradoras le salieron a Toneri de la nada mientras observaba unas flores en el puesto de los Yamanaka.

Chica 1: Es usted muy guapo, me encanta el color de su pelo, en especial esos ojos azul hielo.

Chica 2: ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solito?

Chica 3: Si quieres podemos acompañarte donde sea.

Toneri: No, gracias por su amabilidad, pero no es necesario.

Chica 4: No te sientas apenado, para nosotras será un placer.

Chica 5: Si además nuestro héroe esta con la Hyuga, así que tu serías nuestro ídolo a seguir.

Toneri: Señoritas de verdad no es necesario, agradezco su amabilidad.

Ino: ¡Hey fuera de aquí que espantan a mis clientes!

Chicas: Vámonos.

Toneri: ¿Pero qué fue eso?

Ino: No te preocupes son chicas de diferentes aldeas que vienen a ver a Naruto, pero como ahora solo tiene ojos para Hinata, andan en búsqueda de otro objetivo.

Toneri: ¿Y ese soy yo?

Ino: Bueno si, además no estás mal, incluso si no hubiera conocido a Sai yo sería tu acosadora número 1.

Sakura: ¡INO-CERDA! ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!

Ino: Ay vamos Sakura, me vas a decir que Toneri no llama la atención.

Toneri: Bueno…

Sakura: ¡CÁLLATE INO-CERDA! Toneri no haga caso a lo que diga esta rubia dislocada.

Ino: ¡Oye Sakura!

Toneri: No se preocupen, agradezco su sinceridad.

Sakura: Bueno si tú lo dices.

Ino: Ves Sakura, así debes ser con Sasuke, así te hará caso.

Sakura: ***Sonrojada*** Cállate Ino.

Toneri: Con su permiso continuare con mi paseo, pasen un buen día señoritas.

Sakura: Que te vaya bien.

Ino: Adiós guapura.

Sakura: ¡INO!

Ino: ¿Qué dije?

Toneri: Bueno esa chica sí que es directa.

Yami Naruto: Más que directa lanzada.

Toneri: Yami Naruto, buenos días.

Yami Naruto: Si buenos días cabeza blanca.

Toneri: ¿Y cómo vas con tu plan de permanecer aquí?

Yami Naruto: Pues ahí va, bien espero que no me vaya a ir tan rápido.

Toneri: No me digas que de verdad te estás enamorando de Hinata.

Yami Naruto: ***Sonrojado*** Eso no te incumbe cabeza blanca.

Toneri: Como digas.

Naruto: ¡HEY TONERI!

Toneri: Buenos días Naruto.

Naruto: Buenos días Kakashi-sensei me dijo que saliste a dar un paseo, así que me pidió que te ayudara-ttebayo.

Toneri: Y agradezco tu colaboración.

Yami Naruto: Hey Naruto Baka, ¿A mí no me saludas o qué estoy pintado?

Naruto: Más que pintado, no deberías de estar aquí-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Es una lástima, porque mi permanencia durará bastante hasta obtener de mi dulce y hermosa Hinata lo que deseo.

Naruto: ¿Y qué deseas de mí Hinata-ttebayo?

Yami Naruto: Naruto Baka esas cosas no se comentan frente a los visitantes.

Toneri: O/O

Naruto: ¡MALDITO! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE ACERQUES AMI HINATA-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Eso veremos, daré mis primeros movimientos.

Naruto: ¡PRIMERO TE MATO-TTEBAYO!

Kiba: ¿Pero qué es todo ese ruido a horas tan tempranas?

Naruto: Genial, el aliento de perro hace su aparición.

Kiba: Si me alegra verte Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Hoy no anda Shino contigo-ttebayo?

Shino: ***Atrás de Naruto*** En realidad si estoy Naruto.

Naruto: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡SHINO QUE SUSTO ME DISTE-TTEBAYO!

Shino: Eres el ninja más fuerte, ni te percatas de mi presencia.

Naruto: Bueno es que siempre te ocultas en cualquier lugar-ttebayo.

Shino: Así que no existo aunque no esté.

Kiba: Ya empezó, ¿Eh?, así que es cierto, tu lado oscuro se materializó.

Yami Naruto: Hola cara de gato, y el chico invisible.

Kiba: ¿Cara de gato?

Shino: ¿Chico invisible?

Toneri: Creo que de nuevo se va armar una buena Naruto, controla a Yami Naruto.

Naruto: Ya quisiera hacerlo, pero el maldito sigue abriendo su boca-ttebayo.

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto: ¡HINATA! Me alegra verte en horas tan tempranas-ttebayo.

Hinata: Iremos a entrenar con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun.

Naruto: Ya veo, ahí están-ttebayo.

Hinata: Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, vamos a entrenar, ¿eh?

Kiba: ***Aura depresiva*** (T_T) Cara de gato…

Akamaru: ¡WOOF!

Shino: ***Aura depresiva*** Chico invisible…

Hinata: ¿Qué les pasa chicos?

Naruto: Rayos, Yami Naruto ya los deprimiste con sus apodos-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: No es mi culpa que no vea la realidad de sus vidas.

Toneri: Será mejor que Hinata los lleve lejos de ti.

Hinata: Vámonos chicos hay que entrenar con ganas.

Kiba: (T_T) Cara de gato…

Akamaru: ¡WOOF!

Shino: Chico invisible…

Y así se los llevó Hinata a entrenar, mientras tanto, Toneri, Naruto y Yami Naruto les mostraban la aldea, pero claro terminaron rodeados de sus fans.

Chicas: ¡NARUTO-SEMPAI! ¡YAMI NARUTO-SEMPAI! ¡TONERI-SEMPAI! ¡KYAAA!

Naruto: Esto es problemático-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Espero que Hinata te deje por estar con esta bola de acosadoras, y me escoja a mí.

Naruto: ¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES-TTEBAYO!

Toneri: En lugar de pelear busquen una solución a este problema.

Toneri miro una chica de cabello largo anaranjado pasar frente a él se vieron directamente a los ojos, sus ojos eran de un color dorado o amarillo, difíciles de distinguir por la distancia que los separaba, ella siguió su camino iba de negro con un gran ramo de flores, así que uso una de sus habilidades de tele transportación para desaparecer junto con los Uzumaki.

Naruto: Arigatou Toneri, creo que sin tu ayuda no salimos vivos de ahí-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Toneri regrésalo pero solo a Naruto Baka para que muera y yo me quede con mi Hinata.

Naruto: ¡MALDITO DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES-TTEBAYO!

Toneri: ¿Quién es ella?

Naruto: ¿Quién?

Yami Naruto: La chica de negro, ni idea.

Naruto: Bueno siempre la he visto ir al cementerio con ese ramo de flores-ttebayo.

Toneri: Vamos a seguirla.

Naruto: Oye eso es acoso.

Yami Naruto: ¿Y lo qué haces en tus visitas nocturnas a la casa de Hinata y a escondidas no se llama acoso también?

Naruto: ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TE ATREVISTE A SEGUIRME-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: Claro.

Naruto: ¡ES PROTECCIÓN-TTEBAYO!

Kurama: Te descubrieron Naruto, jjajajajajjaja.

Naruto: ¡KURAMA! ¡ZORRO APESTOSO DEJAME EN PAZ-TTEBAYO!

Toneri: No hagan ruido, quiero ver que hace.

Llegaron al cementerio y deposito las flores en dos tumbas.

Toneri: Ella es muy interesante.

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Yami Naruto: Vaya, vaya, como que aquí hay algo más.

Naruto: ¿En serio?

Yami Naruto: ***Suspiro*** De verdad eres un baka, pobre mi Hinata el tiempo que esperó por ti.

* * *

Hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado y si gustan a leer otro fic que tengo publicado léanlo se llama Mi Trofeo, Mi Ángel, está muy avanzado eso sí, jejeje, dejen kawaii reviews por aquí, en facebook o por los dos lados se vale, mattane minna-san.


	9. Desconocido

**Konnichiwa aquí está el capítulo de hoy espero les guste, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Desconocido**

Mientras la chica dejaba el ramo en dos tumbas, tres personas estaban a lo lejos vigilándola a escondidas.

Naruto: Etto, Toneri ¿Qué sucede?

Toneri: Shhhh, no hagas ruido Naruto, quiero ver quién es.

Yami Naruto: Prefiero ser el acosador de mi Hinata que de esta chica.

Naruto: Maldito, ni te atrevas-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Pero luego recuerdo que Naruto Baka es su acosador nocturno, y se me quitan las ganas.

Naruto: Ya te dije que es protección.

Toneri: ¿Protección? ¿De qué o quién? Recuerda que yo no estoy interesado en ella.

Sasuke: ***Atrás de ellos*** Si, me he preguntado lo mismo cada vez que lo veo ir a la casa de la Hyuga.

Naruto, Yami Naruto y Toneri: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Chica: ¿Mph? Qué extraño, juro que escuché gritos, debe ser mi imaginación.

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Naruto: No seas como Shino teme, que susto nos diste-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca, Sasuke emo si esta es tu forma de aparecer, no lo hagas con la fea de Sakura.

Toneri: Nos diste un buen susto.

Sasuke: A eso se le llama tener la conciencia sucia, y Yami Naruto deja de llamar a Sakura así.

Yami Naruto: Si como sea.

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿Hinata?

Yami Naruto: ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Toneri: Va directo con la chica.

Sasuke: ¿Qué dicen?

Naruto: No se escucha-ttebayo.

Hinata: Haruka, iremos con las chicas a comer algo, ven.

Haruka: Arigatou Hinata-sama, has sido muy buena conmigo todo este tiempo.

Hinata: No te preocupes Haruka somos amigas.

Haruka: Bien les dejé sus flores a Otto-chan y Okaa-chan.

Hinata: Vámonos, las chicas deben de estar esperándonos.

Haruka: Si.

Haruka y Hinata iban caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo cuando llegaron a un restaurante.

Ino: Hinata, Haruka, por fin llegan.

Hinata: Sumimasen por la tardanza.

Haruka: Es mi culpa, estaba en el cementerio y no me di cuenta de la hora.

Sakura: No te preocupes Haruka, además Ino acaba de llegar así que no debe quejarse.

Ino: Sakura frente de marquesina, no debes delatarme frente a todas.

Tenten: Ya, ya, mejor pedimos nuestra comida.

Hinata: Tienes razón Tenten.

Mientras comían desde lejos estaban los 4 acosadores, y se integró un quinto.

Sai: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Naruto: Sai, cállate que nos van a descubrir-ttebayo.

Sai: Está bien, ¡oh! Ahí está mi hermosa Ino.

Sasuke: Así que te gusta Ino.

Sai: Claro la primera vez que nos vimos fue lo primero que le dije, hermosa.

Naruto: Yo rezaba que no dijera nada tonto, como cuando Sakura y él se conocieron la primera vez-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¿A si? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a Sakura la primera vez?

Sai: Le dije p… fea.

Todos: O_O

Toneri: Ese chico está muerto.

Naruto: Definitivamente Sai es un baka-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Hey Sasuke emo, ¿Qué le pasa?

Sasuke: ¡DATE POR MUERTO PALIDUCHO!

Sai: ¡Ah!

Un gran escándalo se escuchó al igual que uno y otro estruendo.

Sakura: ¿Qué está pasando afuera?

Tenten: No lo sé, pero vamos a ver.

Salieron y se encontraron a Sasuke con su katana con su técnica Chidori en la garganta de Sai.

Ino: ¡Sai!

Sakura: ¡Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: Teme, cálmate estas llamando mucho la atención-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡ESTE PALIDUCHO YA ME TIENE HASTA EL LÍMITE!

Yami Naruto: Nunca pensé que Sasuke emo tuviera un límite.

Toneri: Hey cálmense.

Haruka: ¡HEY PAR DE BAKAS!

Sasuke y Sai: ¿Eh?

Haruka: Dejen de armar tanto escándalo, estas son horas en que las personas queremos ingerir nuestros alimentos en paz y tranquilidad, y lo que vemos son un par de bakas haciendo el ridículo, a pelear fuera de la aldea.

Hinata: Naruto-kun ¿Qué le sucedió a Uchiha-san?

Naruto: Bueno Hinata el teme es demasiado enojado con ciertos temas-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: ***Beso*** Mi bella y dulce Hinata.

Naruto: ***Beso*** ¡ES MÍ HINATA! ¡NO LA TOQUES-TTEBAYO!

Hinata: Naruto-kun, Yami Naruto-kun onegai no de nuevo.

Haruka: Así que él es Naruto Uzumaki, el novio de Hinata.

Naruto: ¡Ah! Hola mucho gusto-ttebayo.

Haruka: Oye Hinata, de verdad tiene cara de baka y dobe a la vez.

Naruto: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hinata: Haruka no seas cruel, así lo amo.

Naruto: ***Abrazo*** Hinata es la mejor por eso.

Haruka: Que baka, y tú eres Yami Naruto, también tienes su cara de baka y dobe.

Yami Naruto: Pero estoy mejor que él.

Haruka: Pero Hinata acepta más al otro que a ti.

Yami Naruto: Oye eso es muy cruel de tu parte.

Toneri se quedó viendo a la chica de cabellos anaranjados hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su mirada.

Haruka: ¿Y tú qué?

Toneri: Mucho gusto, soy Toneri Otsutsuki.

Haruka: ¿Quién?

Toneri: ¿Eh?

Hinata: Haruka él es Toneri, ¿No has oído hablar de él?

Haruka: Hinata tú sabes que yo no estaba en esos momentos que necesitabas de mí.

Hinata: Si tienes razón, estabas entrenando en otra dimensión.

Haruka: Además este desconocido tiene cara de playboy así que hay que alejarnos de él.

Toneri: ¿Cara de playboy? ¿Yo?

Haruka: Si quién más.

Yami Naruto: Jjajajajajaja, playboy, jjajajajjajajajajaja.

Naruto: Pobre Toneri.

Haruka: Si eres el tipo que vi con todas sus fans.

Toneri: A pues verás no son mis fans, solo acosadoras nada más.

Haruka: No necesito que me expliques tu situación desconocido.

Toneri: ¿Desconocido?

Yami Naruto: Jajajajaja, cabeza blanca aunque la seguiste no hubo buenos resultados.

Haruka: ¿Nos estabas siguiendo?

Toneri: Bueno…

Haruka: Primero desconocido, luego playboy ahora un acosador, Hinata hay que alejarse de este tipo de personas.

Hinata: Haruka no seas dura con él, Toneri no es una mala persona, talves le dio curiosidad algo.

Toneri: Hinata tiene razón.

Haruka: ¿Qué te dio curiosidad para estarme siguiendo desconocido?

Toneri: Bueno el color de tus ojos y cabello no es muy particular.

Haruka: Oh, perdóname si te ofenden estos colores, no es mi culpa.

Toneri: No, lo que digo es que son un color fascinante.

Haruka: Un desconocido adulador, estás demente sabes.

Toneri: ¿Por qué?

Haruka: A nadie le gustan estos colores, así que no digas esas cosas tan tontas.

Toneri: Pero es la verdad.

Hinata: Será mejor que regreses a tu casa Haruka, para que descanses.

Haruka: Tienes razón Hinata-sama, me retiro, un gusto conocer al novio de mi amiga, Naruto-sempai cuida de ella siempre.

Naruto: Claro que lo haré, con mi propia vida si es necesario-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Oye, ¿A mí no me dices nada?

Haruka: Si, aléjate de Hinata-sama, no le conviene un ser que pronto dejará de existir en el mundo material.

Yami Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

Haruka: Que pasen un buen día, matane.

Y se fue alejando de donde se encontraban todos.

Toneri: ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Hinata: Sumimasen Toneri, Haruka es así porque nadie le ha dicho esas cosas, más bien la consideran rara por tener ese color de ojos y cabello.

Naruto: Bueno yo siempre pensaba que Hinata era rara, pero mira es mi novia-ttebayo.

Hinata: Si recuerdo muy bien eso, pero también que te gustan este tipo de personas.

Naruto: Ahora no me gusta, amo que seas mi rara Hinata-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Sasuke: Que cursis, váyanse a otro lugar no frente a todos.

Naruto: Teme tienes envidia porque no puedes hacer lo mismo con Sakura-chan, así que déjanos en paz-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Dobe te meteré un Chidori por dónde no te da la luz del sol.

Sakura: Ya basta, cálmense.

Ino: ¿Estás bien Sai?

Sai: Si hermosa, siempre y cuando te vea, estaré mejor que nunca.

Tenten: Vaya.

Toneri: Haruka, brisa distante de primavera.

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Hinata: Es el significado de su nombre Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Ya veo.

Yami Naruto: Mocosa del infierno, ¿Cómo supo eso?

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, mañana subo el siguiente, dejen kawaii reviews por aquí, por facebook o por ambos lados se vale, mattane minna-san.


	10. Ayuda

**Konnichiwa minna-san la continuación si que emoción, espero les guste porque en el siguiente se pondrá bueno, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Ayuda**

Naruto: Mmmmmmm…

Yami Naruto: ***Escondido*** ¿Qué estará haciendo este baka?

Naruto: Si hay que hacerlo-ttebayo.

Kurama: El detalle es que Yami Naruto no se entere.

Naruto: Ya lo sé, ¿Pero qué podemos hacer-ttebayo?

Kurama: A mí no me preguntes Naruto, el genio aquí eres tú.

Naruto: Ayúdame por lo menos Kurama, no seas malo-ttebayo.

Kurama: Ya Naruto, para que me dejes dormir, busca ayuda con Hanabi, Toneri y Sasuke.

Naruto: ¿Hanabi, Toneri y el teme? Espero que quieran ayudarme-ttebayo.

Kurama: ¡Naruto solo ve y déjame dormir!

Naruto: Ya, ya, no te enojes Kurama, tan gruñón como siempre-ttebayo.

Kurama: ¡NO SOY GRUÑÓN, MOCOSO!

Naruto: Si lo que digas.

Yami Naruto: Hey baka Naruto, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Naruto: Nada que te importe, y déjame en paz-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Tranquilo Naruto, solo quiero saber que estás haciendo.

Naruto: Nada, ahora me voy-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Espera…

Y Naruto se fue de su departamento en dirección a la mansión Hyuga, mientras Yami Naruto no entendía decidió dar un paseo por la aldea.

Yami Naruto: Ese baka Naruto, tiene algo en mente y no quiere que participe.

Rock Lee: Tenten sigamos entrenando.

Tenten: Ya es suficiente Lee, desde temprano estamos en ello, quiero descansar.

Rock Lee: ¡Pero Tenten debemos mantener encendida nuestra llama de la pasión!

Tenten: Pues lo único que quiero es ir a buscar algo de comida.

Rock Lee: ¡Bien y después a entrenar!

Tenten: ***Suspiro*** Voy a morir a temprana edad.

Yami Naruto: Hey Cejotas y Pelotas.

Rock Lee: Naruto-kun ¿Cómo estás?

Tenten: Me llamó Pelotas, baka Naruto.

Yami Naruto: No soy Naruto, soy Yami Naruto.

Rock Lee: Es cierto, con mirarte a los ojos, es lo diferente.

Tenten: Si como sea ¿Qué quieres?

Yami Naruto: Ustedes saben ¿Qué le pasa a baka Naruto? Desde temprano anda muy sospechoso.

Tenten: ¿Acaso tengo cara de niñera de Naruto? No sabemos qué pasa por su mente.

Rock Lee: Yami Naruto-kun, pregúntaselo a Naruto-kun, así lo descubres.

Yami Naruto: Ya lo hice Cejotas, pero solo se fue, seguiré buscándolo.

Rock Lee: Que te vaya bien Yami Naruto-kun.

Tenten: Iré por dangos y té, ¿Vienes Lee?

Rock Lee: Yo quiero curry Tenten.

Tenten: ***Suspiro*** Ahí vamos de nuevo.

En la mansión Hyuga…

Hiashi: Ya sabes Hanabi, es un material excelente para usarlo en él.

Hanabi: Arigatou Otou-san, mira cuñado Naruto esto nos servirá para ayudarte.

Naruto: ¿Están seguros de usar eso con Yami Naruto-ttebayo?

Hiashi: Naruto eso será suficiente, solo busca a Sasuke y Toneri para que te ayuden.

Naruto: ***Escalofríos*** Claro Hiashi tiene toda la razón, bien buscaré al Teme y a Toneri.

Hanabi: Cuñado Naruto, eres todo un genio.

Naruto: Bueno es que quiero hacer esto con su permiso Hiashi-sama, al igual que el de Hanabi.

Hiashi: Y estoy feliz con ello, solo espero que no te sobre pases con mi hija mayor, porque si es así no le daré un golpe a tus puntos de chakra, será otro lugar que será cortado por la espada de la familia Hyuga, Naruto.

Naruto: ***Escalofríos*** Si entiendo muy bien Hiashi-sama.

Hanabi: Bueno vámonos.

Naruto: Que pase un buen día Suegro-sama.

Hiashi: ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE UZUMAKI?!

Naruto: La volví a cagar-ttebayo.

Hanabi: ***Suspiro*** Cuñado baka Naruto.

Y después de todo unos cuantos gritos…

Naruto: Bien Toneri y Teme, espero me ayuden con esto-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Si es para fastidiar a Yami Naruto cuenta conmigo Dobe.

Toneri: A cambio me ayudas con cierta información.

Naruto: Bien, es hora de comenzar.

En otro lugar…

Yami Naruto: Baka Naruto ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Naruto: Yami Naruto, ¿Cómo estás? Me dijeron que estabas buscándome, me extrañas mucho-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Muérete Baka, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Naruto: Yo nada, te preocupas por cosas menores-ttebayo.

Yami Naruto: Pero…

Naruto: ¡AHORA-TTEBAYO!

Yami Naruto: ¡¿EH?!

Y después de ello toda conciencia desapareció en Yami Naruto, por unos momentos inconsciente fue poco a poco se iba despertando, y lo que sentía era estar atado a una silla y en un lugar algo conocido…

Yami Naruto: ¿D-D-Dónde estoy?

Toneri: Solo tranquilízate.

Yami Naruto: ¿Toneri?

Sasuke: Si, y no hagas tanto ruido Yami Naruto Dobe.

Yami Naruto: ¡¿EH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY AMARRADO?! ¡¿CREEN QUE ESTAS CUERDAS ME DETENDRAN?!

Y trató de soltarse pero estaba muy débil y una voz femenina le sacó de sus dudas…

Hanabi: Yami Naruto aunque intentes el mejor de tus jutsus no podrás, está cuerda es de cabello de doncella y cuerno de ciervo, incluso tiene ciertos sellos que solo los Hyuga podemos colocar para que el chakra deje de fluir, es como si tocara todos tus puntos.

Yami Naruto: ¡¿Y ESTO POR QUÉ?!

Toneri: Es una negociación momentánea que tenemos con Naruto.

Sasuke: El Dobe cuando piensa en la Hyuga usa la cabeza.

Hanabi: Cuñado Naruto suerte con Hinata-neesama.

Yami Naruto: ¡¿EH?! ¡INTENTA ALGO CON MI HINATA! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

Y en otro lugar…

Naruto: Jejeje.

Hinata: ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun?

Naruto: No nada Hinata, sigamos con nuestra cita, te llevaré a un lugar muy especial-ttebayo.

Hinata: Arigatou Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No tienes que agradecerme Hinata, yo estoy agradecido de que aceptes ser mi novia y por amarme siempre-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Ven aquí mi pequeña-ttebayo.

Y le tomó el rostro para besarle y después siguieron su camino fuera de la aldea, una sorpresa especial le esperaba a Hinata.

Yami Naruto: ¡BAKA NARUTO! ¡ESTA ME LA PAGARÁS!

Sasuke: Ya cállate, rayos espero que ese Dobe me recompense por esto.

Toneri: Bueno a mí me dará lo que quiero.

Hanabi: ¿Qué cosa?

Sasuke: Es obvio, te interesa la chica esa, Haruka.

Toneri: Solo quiero conocerla nada más.

Kakashi: ¡Oh! Toneri le gusta una chica de aquí, interesante, por cierto ¿Qué hace Yami Naruto amarrado en medio de tu habitación?

Toneri: En primer lugar, lo de Haruka no es lo que piensa, y en segundo lugar es un favor que Naruto nos pidió.

Kakashi: Ya veo, así que tiene una cita con Hinata, y claro para que no se la arruinen decidió amarrar a Yami Naruto.

Hanabi: Vaya Hokage-Kakashi, es muy inteligente.

Kakashi: Lo deduje nada más eso, no hay otra razón para esto, hasta Sasuke está de cómplice.

Sasuke: Lo hice por venganza.

Yami Naruto: ¡MALDITO SASUKE EMO VENGADOR! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!

Sasuke: Ja, no tengo miedo de ti.

Kakashi: Bueno…

Gaara: ¿Dónde está Naruto Hokage? Pero ¿Qué es esto?

Kakashi: Kazekage Gaara, no esperaba llevarse tremenda sorpresa.

Gaara: Viniendo de ustedes, no es de sorprenderme, siempre hacen cosas fuera de lo normal, Toneri estoy aquí por el aviso de la reunión con los Kages, mucho gusto soy el Kazekage de Suna, Gaara.

Toneri: Es bueno ver la llegada de uno de los Kages, un placer Kazekage de Suna, Toneri Otsutsuki.

Temari: Así que este es Yami Naruto.

Yami Naruto: Genial el maniático de Suna y su hermana bocona.

Temari: Hokage, ¿Puedo matarlo?

Kakashi: Ettoooo…

Shikamaru: Ya cálmate, mujer problemática, y tú igual esta mujer es un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se enoja.

Kankuro: Si es verdad, jejeje, hola.

Yami Naruto: El que le gusta jugar con muñecas, ¿No te da pena?

Kankuro: No son muñecas, son títeres, en serio no sé cómo lo aguantan.

Kakashi: Es una parte de Naruto.

Temari: Una que está muy en el fondo de su ser, Naruto no es tan así.

Gaara: ¿Segura Temari?

Temari: Bueno un Baka sí.

Gaara: ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Kakashi: Está en una cita con Hinata.

Yami Naruto: ¡CON MI HINATA! ¡ESE DESGRACIADO! ¡SAQUÉNME DE AQUÍ!

Sasuke: Ni en sueños, me agrada verte así.

Toneri: Solo es un favor que le hago a cambio de algo.

Yami Naruto: Creo que juntarte con baka Naruto te ha vuelto un pervertido, solo quieres que te ayude con la rara de Haruka.

Toneri: Entonces tengo pensado que todos los Kages estén en la reunión para después…

Yami Naruto: ¡NI SIQUIERA ME PRESTAN ATENCIÓN! ¡ME HAN IGNORADO POR COMPLETO!

Kakashi: Esa soga es, Hanabi ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

Hanabi: Son los tesoros de la familia Hyuga, Otou-san se la concedió a cuñado Naruto para colaborar.

Kakashi: Ya veo así que Hiashi-sama es cómplice en esto.

Yami Naruto: (T_T) Suegrito es muy cruel.

Temari: Espero que les vaya muy bien en la cita.

Shikamaru: Que problemáticas se vuelven las mujeres con esas cosas de citas.

Temari: Así somos las mujeres.

Shikamaru: Si como sea.

Gaara: Bueno nos retiramos a descansar, el viaje de Suna a Konoha es agotador.

Temari: Nos vemos después Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Si mujer problemática.

Kankuro: Descansa Yami Naruto.

Toneri: Iré por comida.

Sasuke: No tardes mucho, te pido que me traigas una sopa de tomates.

Hanabi: ¿Tomates?

Toneri: No preguntes, empezará a decir incoherencias.

Hanabi: Está bien.

Yami Naruto: ¡HEY! ¡NO ME DEJEN ASÍ! ¡SUELTÉNMEEEEEEE!

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado, dejen kawaii reviews, por facebook por ambos lados se vale, jejeje, pobre Yami Naruto eso no se lo esperaba jajaja, mattane minna-san, hasta el próximo sábado.


	11. Angel-sama

**Konnichiwa, he resucitado de entre los muertos, antes que nada ¡GOMENNASAI MINNA-SAN! he tenido muchas tareas de mi universidad estoy como una loca, pero bueno hay noticias buenas, subiré el siguiente capítulo también, ¡DOBLE CAPÍTULO PARA MINNA-SAN! espero les guste, ADVERTENCIA LEMON SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS, MENORES DE EDAD APARTEN LA VISTA, PERO SÉ QUE LES VALDRÁ MADRES Y HARÁN CASO OMISO A LA ADVERTENCIA (¬_¬) Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Ángel-sama**

En la torre del Hokage…

Kakashi: Quieres ver a Naruto, pero por el momento está ocupado.

Gaara: Sí, me di cuenta de ello, por cierto Hokage, él es Yami Naruto, ¿Cierto?

Kakashi: Oh sí, Kazekage se la ha puesto difícil a Naruto, pero ¿No es divertido?

Gaara: ¿Divertido?

Kakashi: Sí, hemos visto el lado celoso de Naruto, eso nunca lo vi cuando supuestamente decía que "le gustaba Sakura" muy inesperado.

Gaara: Bueno eso significa que no era un sentimiento real, pero ¿Sabe por qué está aquí? Debe haber una razón de ello.

Kakashi: Bueno dice que está aquí por Hinata, que le pertenece y se la arrebatará, solamente sabe decir eso, ¿Por qué la pregunta Kazekage?

Gaara: Bueno algo de curiosidad, en especial aparecer justamente cuando ellos son novios, es algo sospechoso, ¿No lo cree?

Kakashi: Si tienes razón.

En la habitación de Toneri…

Toneri: Aquí está algo de tu sopa de tomates.

Sasuke: Gracias.

Toneri: Por cierto, Sakura me dijo que está libre en su hora de almuerzo, que si tú quieres ir puedes.

Sasuke: ***Se levanta de su asiento*** Regreso dentro de una hora.

Hanabi: Eso fue rápido, Toneri, iré a casa, Otou-san no le gusta comer solo.

Toneri: Está bien, me quedaré con Yami Naruto.

Hanabi: Mattane, Yami Naruto, regreso después Toneri.

Yami Naruto: Que te vaya bien, pequeña Hanabi.

Después de que estos dos salieran Toneri y Yami Naruto tienen una pequeña conversación.

Toneri: Sabes que no pienso desatarte, no es el momento.

Yami Naruto: Ya lo sé, pero en fin Naruto es muy astuto por fin utiliza el poco cerebro que tiene.

Toneri: No esperaba menos del Ninja más fuerte del mundo.

Yami Naruto: ¿Crees qué lo está haciendo bien? Digo Hinata es una persona muy especial, imagino que querrá su momento especial con ella.

Toneri: Tienes razón, por eso lo hizo, pero en fin tu objetivo no es ese, al fin y al cabo para eso apareciste.

Yami Naruto: Je, tienes mucha razón, pero sabes siento algo que no sé qué pueda ser.

Toneri: No me preguntes a mí, eso lo descubrirás tú mismo, eso sí espero que a tiempo.

Yami Naruto: Eso espero, cuando decida hacer eso, tendré mi mente más clara, por cierto Toneri.

Toneri: ¿Sí?

Yami Naruto: Me trajiste comida, porque muero de hambre.

Toneri: Sabía que olvidaba algo.

Yami Naruto: (T_T) Eso es muy cruel Toneri.

Toneri: Solo bromeo, traje algo de ramen, el día que comimos pude ver que te fascina al igual que Naruto.

Yami Naruto: Bueno, él y yo somos uno mismo, por cierto Toneri, tendrás que dármela en la boca.

Toneri: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Yami Naruto: Sí, además tú dijiste que no tenías planeado soltarme, así que tengo que comer y amarrado no podré hacerlo.

Toneri: ***Se sienta frente a él*** E-Está bien, abre la boca.

Yami Naruto: ¡AAAA!

Kakashi: Por cierto Toneri, quería avisarte que…

Toneri: (O.O)

Yami Naruto: (O_O)

Kakashi: (O/O) ¡OH! No quise interrumpir algo tan íntimo.

Toneri: ¡HOKAGE ESPERE NO ES LO QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO!

Yami Naruto: ¡ESTOY AMARRADO COMO QUIERE QUE COMA! ¡ES UN FUJOSHI VERDAD! ¡POR ESO NO TIENE NOVIA!

Kakashi: ¡Oh! ¡Han leído mi nuevo pasamiento! ¡Yami Naruto eso no lo esperaba de ti!

Yami Naruto: ¡LO SABÍA ES UN ERO-FUJOSHI!

Kakashi: Jajaja, es broma, por cierto Toneri la reunión con los Kages tardará algo ya que faltan de las demás aldeas, y tienen que terminar sus pendientes en las aldeas, sumimasen por eso.

Toneri: ¡Jum! No se preocupe Hokage puede esperar más, además tengo cierto interés por algo, así que me da tiempo por saber de ello.

Kakashi: ¿De qué se trata?

Yami Naruto: Mejor dicho de quién, es Haruka.

Kakashi: ¡Ah! La chica que repudiaban en su aldea.

Toneri: ¿Repudiaban en su aldea? ¿Entonces no es de Konoha?

Kakashi: En realidad no, Hinata la trajo después de que terminó la guerra, solo eso pude averiguar, lo demás sería con Hinata.

Toneri: Bien.

Kakashi: Entonces me retiro, los dejaré en lo que estaban comenzando, no se sientan mal por ello, todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro.

Yami Naruto: ¡MALDITO! ¡ERES UN ERO-FUJOSHI!

Kakashi: Jajajaja, mattane.

Yami Naruto: Ese tipo me pone de los pelos.

Toneri: Me pregunto ¿Qué tipo de libros lee el Hokage?

Yami Naruto: Créeme que no querrás saber eso.

Y en otro lugar lejos de la aldea…

Hinata: ¡Oh! ¡Que hermoso lago Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Bien, me alegra saber que te guste, Hinata aquí tendremos nuestra cita, mejor dicho nuestra primera cita.

Hinata: Naruto-kun arigatou, este lugar es perfecto.

Naruto: Jejeje, comencemos, ¡Jutsu de invocación!

Y apareció un mantel con una canasta de comida y algo de jugo, Naruto extendió la manta para sentarse al lado de Hinata, comieron emparedados y jugo de frutas, platicaron, rieron, hablaron de todo lo que hacían en su juventud, Naruto le habló a Hinata de Jiraiya y de las cosas que vivió al lado de él, al igual ella sobre su primo Neji mientras Naruto se encontraba lejos de la aldea entrenando con el Sannin, y así pasaron hasta que llegó la tarde.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, estuvo excelente nuestra primera cita.

Naruto: Sí, la pasé genial, Hinata daisukidakara.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, daishiteru.

En ese instante se vieron a los ojos, Naruto tomó el rostro de Hinata y lo acercó poco a poco, y besó los labios carnosos y rojos de ella, fue gentil, dulce y lleno de amor, al terminar el beso sus ojos azules vieron directamente a esos ojos perla para luego volver a tomar sus labios, hasta que se volvió más pasional, abriendo la cavidad de ella y dar paso a sus lenguas, se separaron por la falta de aire.

Naruto: Hinata me siento algo caliente.

Hinata: Igual yo, Naruto-kun.

La recostó en la manta para continuar con el beso, sus manos acariciaban el rostro aterciopelado de ella, ella se sentía en las nubes al sentir esas enormes y masculinas manos en su rostro, luego Naruto bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de Hinata para luego introducirlas debajo de su ropa y masajear uno de sus pechos, ella dio un respingo ante el inesperado suceso.

Naruto: Hinata, si quieres no continuo, no estás obligada a…

Hinata: Shhh, Naruto-kun, siempre soñé con hacer mi primera vez contigo, aunque lo veía tan lejano, pero ahora estoy segura de ello, quiero hacerlo Naruto-kun quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío.

Naruto: Hinata, claro que te pertenezco como tú eres mía, y te lo haré sentir mucho más, desde este día Hinata eres mía y yo seré tuyo, futura esposa del Hokage Naranja de Konoha te haré sentir el cielo.

Hinata: El cielo siempre ha estado conmigo.

Naruto: Y la luna siempre brilló para mí.

Naruto besó con tanta pasión a Hinata, para luego bajar a su cuello donde ella soltó un pequeño gemido ante la acción del rubio, él sonrió al escucharla era música para sus oídos, y se aventuró por quitarle su blusa para luego seguir besándola por completo hasta llegar a su vientre, luego ella le quitó su camiseta para ver aquel abdomen bien formado y bronceado, ella lo acariciaba con sus pequeñas y suaves manos, él soltaba gruñidos ante los movimientos de la peli-azul, Naruto le quitó su falda para dejarla solamente en ropa interior y continuar con una fila de besos y lamidas en todo su cuerpo.

Naruto: Hinata hueles a lavanda y sabes a dulce.

Continúo en ello hasta que le quitó su sostén dejando expuestos aquellas dos grandes montañas, y las tomó en sus manos para masajearlos y luego dirigió su boca hasta ellos para chuparlos y lamerlos, ella se retorcía debajo al sentir la boca del rubio.

Hinata: Ah… Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Sabes delicioso mi pequeño Ángel-sama, te haré mía las veces que quiera.

Luego de ello sus manos se dirigieron al centro de sus piernas para masajear su parte íntima por encima de sus bragas, ella se aferró más a sus hombros al sentir un mar de sensaciones, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sonrojado, Naruto se dedicó a ver ese rostro angelical sucumbir ante sus actos sonriendo seguía con sus movimientos, para luego sacarlas e introducir un dedo, ella dio un pequeño respingo pero gemía el nombre del rubio, él sonrío al darse cuenta del punto sensible de ella e introdujo otro de sus dedos, entraba y salía ella se estaba nublando hasta que sentía algo en todo su cuerpo.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun… s-siento…ah… que i-ré…ah…

Naruto: Vamos Hinata córrete para mí.

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!

Y llegó a su climax, Naruto sacó sus dedos y lamió los jugos de su Hinata, para luego quitarse sus pantalones, le dolía y su erección ya no le estaba molestan y juntos con los pantalones se quitó los boxers, Hinata al ver el miembro del rubio se ruborizó de una manera tan extrema que le ganaba a los tomates.

Naruto: Hinata si no quieres puedo…

Hinata: No Naruto-kun, es que nunca imagine que fuera, ettoo, tan grande.

Naruto: ¿En serio? Pues espero que se lo restriegues a Ino.

Hinata: ¿A Ino? ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Porque su novio solo pasa diciéndome que la tengo pequeña.

Hinata: Sai no sabe nada de eso, yo sí porque pasé contigo Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Jejeje, y eso me alegra, ahora se viene lo bueno Hinata, así que lo haré despacio.

Hinata: Sí.

Naruto con sus rodillas abrió las piernas de Hinata para luego introducir poco a poco su miembro en el centro de ella, lo hizo hasta sentir una barrera, la confirmación de la pureza de su Ángel, así que tuvo que hacer algo de fuerza para introducirlo por completo.

Hinata: ¡AH!

Naruto: Gomen Hinata, será mejor parar.

Hinata: Naruto-kun sigue, es normal, hazme sentir como tu mujer, de tu propiedad.

Naruto: Como ordene mi Ángel-sama.

Inició con movimientos lentos hasta que ella se acostumbrará a él, Hinata al dejar de sentir el dolor le asintió al rubio para que fuera más rápido, él entendió y de una estocada la introdujo por completo e inicio el vaivén entrar y salir de ella, se sentía en la gloria la cavidad lo recibía muy bien, besó su boca para luego dirigirse a sus pechos, lamiéndolos con vehemencia mientras ella gemía del placer que le brindaba él.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…ah…más rápido…onegai…ah…

Naruto: Como ordene mi Ángel-sama…ah…agh…eres tan estrecha…aahh…

Hinata: ¿S-Se siente bien…ah…así?

Naruto: Ah…se siente genial…agh…

Naruto ya daba embestidas más profundas y rápidas besaba a Hinata como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ella arañaba su espalda, eso hacía sentirlo a él más excitado y continuaba con su vaivén, subió sus piernas hasta los hombros de él para hacerlas más profundas las embestidas, todo en su alrededor estaba nublándose, estaban a punto de llegar.

Hinata: Ah…N-Naruto-kun…ah…me…me…corro…ah…

Naruto: Hinata…ah…arg…yo…t-también…lleguemos j-juntos…ah…

Hinata: ¡AH NARUTO-KUN!

Naruto: ¡AGH HINATA!

Hasta que llegaron a su orgasmo ella se corrió en su miembro como él dentro de ella, sentía el calor en sus interiores al haber llegado juntos, Naruto salió de Hinata y se recostó sobre su pecho.

Naruto: Eso fue fantástico Hinata, eres el amor de mi vida, jamás me separaré de ti, eres mi todo, el lugar soleado que buscaba.

Hinata: Naruto-kun también es todo para mí, me dedicaré a darte todo mi amor todos los días de mi vida.

Naruto: Hinata ese amor ya me lo has dado siempre, es mi turno de hacerlo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Será mejor regresar a la aldea, sino tu padre se pondrá de los demonios conmigo.

Hinata: No te preocupes Naruto-kun, Otou-san te quiere.

Naruto: S-Sí. ***Pensamiento*** -Solo que no se dé cuenta de lo que hice porque si me va ir feo-ttebayo-

Hinata: ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Eh, no nada Hinata, vamos a la aldea.

Después de colocarse su ropa se dirigieron a la aldea más enamorados que nunca, y en la torre del Hokage…

Sasuke: Creo que tiene libros en su oficina, ve por uno aquí estaré con este Yami Dobe.

Toneri: Si ya regreso.

Iba por el pasillo hasta que chocó con alguien.

Toneri: Sumimasen, no estaba prestando atención, ¿Estás bien?

Haruka: No te preocupes la torpe fui yo.

Toneri: Haruka.

Haruka: Ah, eres tú el Playboy y acosador, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Toneri: Estoy en una de las habitaciones de la torre mientras llegan los Kages a la aldea.

Haruka: Ya veo, bueno me retiro.

Toneri: Que te vaya bien Haruka.

Haruka: Si, si, lo que digas.

Toneri: Haruka…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció mi intento de lemon? saben es vergonzoso escribirlo, pero ni modo el público pide lemon jajajaja, dentro de unos minutos el siguiente mattana.


	12. Felicidad

**Konnichiwa como prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado este doble capítulo del día de hoy, este fin de semana habrá capítulo haré todo lo posible, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo invento la historia.**

* * *

 **Felicidad.**

Toneri: ***Dentro de la oficina del Hokage*** ¿Qué clase de libros son estos?

Y en otro lado…

Sasuke: El Dobe ya se ha tardado.

Yami Naruto: Lo más seguro es que él y mi dulce Hinata ya estuvieron…

Sasuke: ¿Estuvieron qué?

Yami Naruto: ¡Ya la probó él primero! (T_T)

Sasuke: (O/O}9 ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!

Yami Naruto: No son estupideces Emo, es la verdad, se la llevó en una cita, así que es lógico que ya tuvieron su primera vez.

Sasuke: ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Después de todo son novios.

Yami Naruto: ¡Aaaaa! ¡Tú no puedes hacerlo con la Fea porque no son novios todavía!

Sasuke: (O.O)

Yami Naruto: Vez lo descubrí le llevas ganas a la Fea de Sakura, pero no te le has declarado, vaya, vaya, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no puede hablar de amor con su Cerezo-sama, jajajajajaja, eres patético.

Sasuke: ¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA YAMI DOBE! ¡ADEMÁS LO HARÉ CUANDO YO QUIERA!

Yami Naruto: ¿El qué? ¿Te refieres al noviazgo o hacerlo con la fea de Sakura?

Sasuke: (O/O) ¡YA ME CANSASTE! ¡DESAPARECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡CHIDO…

Sakura: ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Yami Naruto? ¿Por qué está amarrado a esa silla?

Sasuke: E-Eh b-bueno S-Sakura, lo que pasa es que el Dobe, ettoo…

Toneri: Solo es un favor que le estamos haciendo a Naruto, mientras está en una cita con Hinata, solo eso.

Sakura: ¿Toneri? ¿También estas en esto?

Toneri: Nos pidió ayuda, al igual que Hanabi y Hiashi Hyuga, colaboraron con el amarre que vez alrededor de él.

Sakura: Ya veo, así que Naruto está en una cita con Hinata, que suerte tiene ella.

Yami Naruto: Vez cobarde, ella anhela una cita con ese ser amado, pero tú con eso de ser un arrogante y orgulloso Uchiha no das tu brazo a torcer.

Sasuke: Cállate, además que sabes de esto, eres solo un efecto secundario que padeció el Dobe.

Yami Naruto: Tienes toda la razón Emo, pero también tengo entendido que muchos Shinobis de diferentes aldeas han llegado aquí para conocer a la fuerte y "bella" Sakura Haruno, compañera del héroe del mundo Ninja.

Sasuke: ¿Qué dices?

Yami Naruto: Huy si, a la fea le caen pretendientes como lluvia, es más como tú ni intentas nada, el primero que la invite a una cita estoy seguro que aceptará.

Sasuke: (O_O)

Yami Naruto: Adiós a la restauración del clan Uchiha.

Sasuke: ¡Sakura!

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Sakura: S-Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: Bueno si quieres claro, talves tienes muchos pretendientes y no sepas con quien salir, pero yo quiero, bueno que…

Sakura: ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke: Sakura, ¿Te parece mañana?

Sakura: Si, tengo mi día libre en el hospital.

Sasuke: Entonces nos vemos en tu casa, pasaré por ti.

Sakura: Estaré esperándote Sasuke-kun, mattane tengo que entregar este informe al Hokage.

Toneri: Que te vaya bien.

Sasuke: Si, mattane, Toneri te dejó prepararé todo para la cita de mañana.

Toneri: Si ve, además Naruto vendrá pronto, así que no te preocupes.

Sasuke desapareció como rayo para realizar los preparativos de su cita con Sakura, influenciado por la inteligencia de Yami Naruto.

Toneri: Ahora te dedicaras a ser cupido, extraña faceta para alguien como tú.

Yami Naruto: Eso no te incumbe Toneri, pero si quieres ayuda con Haruka con gusto lo hago.

Toneri: ¿Cómo sabes lo de Haruka?

Yami Naruto: Hay Toneri ¿Crees que nací ayer? Claro que se nota y demasiado diría yo, Naruto Baka no se fijó, como siempre.

Toneri: Solo quiero saber más de ella, esa peculiar cabellera y color de ojos, el Hokage dice que Hinata la trajo a la aldea después de la cuarta guerra shinobi, ¿Me pregunto dónde la encontró?

Yami Naruto: Bueno eso será hasta que ella regrese de su cita con Naruto Baka.

Toneri: Tienes razón, tus motivos para permanecer aquí son muy peculiares, pero por lo visto han funcionado muy bien.

Yami Naruto: Bueno se hace lo que se puede.

Hanabi: ¡YA LLEGUÉ!

Toneri: Tardaste mucho.

Hanabi: Bueno Otou-san es muy impaciente, y cuando se trata de nee-sama es peor.

Yami Naruto: Con tremenda belleza que tiene por hija quien no.

Gaara: Pero también quiero saber de esas intenciones de quedarte en la aldea Yami Naruto.

Toneri: ¿Kazekage?

Yami Naruto: También quiero saber ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un entrometido amigo Arenoso?

Gaara: Solo pasaba por aquí y escuché algunas palabras que dijo Toneri por tu estadía en Konoha, ¿Cuál es tu intención?

Hanabi: Bueno creo que iré a ver si Nee-sama viene.

Toneri: Bueno…

Gaara: Respuestas ahora.

Yami Naruto: ***Suspiro*** Está bien, pero presta mucha atención que no lo volveré a repetir.

Gaara: ***Toma asiento*** Soy todo oídos.

Mientras estaba atento a todo lo que decía Yami Naruto pasó un buen lapso de tiempo para que terminara de relatar sus intenciones a la llegada en Konoha.

Gaara: Así que por ver alegre a Hinata, algo lógico soy amigo de Naruto por mucho tiempo y si en verdad es un Baka.

Yami Naruto: Hago esto solo por ella, por mi quitaría del camino a Naruto, pero ella tiene sus sentimientos hacia él desde hace mucho, por eso lo hago.

Gaara: Cuando veas tu objetivo realizado ¿Qué harás?

Yami Naruto: No lo sé todavía, tengo que averiguar esto que siento.

Gaara: Ya veo, entonces te deseo suerte en esa aclaración de sentimientos.

Yami Naruto: Vaya Arenoso hablar contigo no estuvo tan mal después de todo.

Gaara: Lo que digas, dentro de unos días llegarán todos los Kages, así que te pido que no hagas nada tonto mientras esta reunión se lleva a cabo.

Yami Naruto: Si lo que digas.

Toneri: Estaré esperando ese día.

Gaara: Por cierto ¿Por qué quieres saber de Haruka?

Toneri: Eso es algo que ni yo comprendo, pero quiero saberlo.

Gaara: Ya veo, tendrás que hablar con Hinata personalmente ella fue la que la trajo a Konoha, cuando estábamos en la guerra y esta culminó recuerdo que se dirigió a otro lugar, en un breve lapso regresaba acompañada de esa chica, solo eso te puedo decir lo demás es Hinata la que te debe decir todo acerca de ella.

Toneri: Lo sé en cuanto regrese de su cita con Naruto iré hablar con ella.

Gaara: Bien les deseo suerte a los dos, yo me retiro.

Yami Naruto: Que te vaya bien Arenoso.

Toneri: Oye no le digas así al Kazekage.

Gaara: No importa me recuerda a la personalidad de Naruto, son tal para cual.

Toneri: Si eso lo dice.

Yami Naruto: ¡OI NO TENGO NADA DE ESE BAKA! ¡NO NOS PARECEMOS!

Y por otro lado Naruto llegaba a la residencia Hyuga con Hinata felices de haber pasado un gran momento en su cita.

Naruto: Bien Hinata estás sana y salva-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun nada malo me pasará, recuerda que soy una Kunoichi.

Naruto: Lo sé, y eres muy fuerte, pero como tu novio también debo protegerte-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun es muy amable.

Naruto: No soy amable, lo hago porque te amo Hinata, y no quiero separarme de ti jamás-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Hinata…

La tomo del rostro para ir acercándose poco a poco a los labios de Hinata, cuando…

Hiashi: EJEM, EJEM.

Naruto: ¡HIASHI-SAMA! ¡PERDÓN SOLO LE SACABA UN SUCIO DEL OJO-TTEBAYO!

Hiashi: (-_-) Si un sucio en su ojo.

Hinata: Otou-san no debe espiar de esa manera.

Hiashi: No estaba espiando escuche algo y salí ver que era, pero como son ustedes continúen en lo que estaban.

Y se fue dejando a los enamorados con una cara tan roja como los tomates…

Naruto: Que susto, creí que me mataría-ttebayo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun no te preocupes Otou-san aprueba nuestro noviazgo.

Naruto: Si lo aprueba, pero no creo que apruebe lo otro-ttebayo.

Hinata: (O/O)

Naruto: Pero al menos nos dejó solos un rato más-ttebayo.

Y la besó de la manera más tierna y dulce justo como lo hicieron enfrente de la luna.

Naruto: Bien Hinata nos vemos mañana-ttebayo.

Hinata: Nos vemos Naruto-kun.

Mientras Naruto se dirigía a la torre del Hokage…

Naruto: ¿Teme? ¿Qué haces?

Sasuke: No sé qué hacer para la cita que tendré mañana, lo dije sin pensar.

Naruto: ¿Cita? ¿Con quién?

Sasuke: Con Sakura dobe, con quien más.

Naruto: (O_O)

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Ya era hora teme, la pobre te ha esperado por mucho tiempo-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Eso ya lo sé dobe, dime ¿Cómo te fue con la Hyuga?

Naruto: Muy bien, la pasamos genial-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Entonces ayúdame con mi cita, no sé qué hacer, todo es culpa de tu otro lado oscuro.

Naruto: ¿Yami Naruto?

Sasuke: Me incitó hacerlo, y en un arrebato se lo pedí, ¿Dobe cómo hiciste tu cita?

Naruto: Bueno fui a casa de Sai-ttebayo.

Sasuke: ¿A la casa de ese paliducho?

Naruto: Si, Sai tiene muchos libros sobre esas cosas, y como no sabía qué hacer fui a pedirle ayuda, si quieres vamos-ttebayo.

Sasuke: Bueno…

Naruto: Vamos teme no sea tan penoso-ttebayo.

En casa de Sai.

Sai: Me alegra que mis libros te hayan servido Naruto, ¿Cómo te fue?

Naruto: Genial, fue la mejor cita del mundo, arigatou Sai por todo-ttebayo.

Sai: No hay problema, y dime ¿Lo hiciste con Hinata verdad?

Naruto: (O/O)

Sai: Lo sabía tu pene pequeño no aguantaba las ganas.

Naruto: ¡CÁLLATE SAI!

Sai: Por cierto, ¿Qué hace Sasuke Uchiha aquí?

Naruto: También necesita ayuda, mañana tiene una cita con Sakura-chan, así que hemos venido aquí-ttebayo.

Sai: Está bien ayudaré a pene extra pequeño en su cita con Sakura.

Sasuke: Maldito…

Naruto: ¡AH! ¡DEBO REGRESAR CON TONERI! ¡QUE TE VAYA BIEN TEME! ¡DEBO SOLTAR AL TONTO ESE-TTEBAYO!

Sasuke: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ME DEJES CON ESTE PALIDUCHO DOBE!

Naruto: ¡GOMEN! ¡SAI ENCARGATE DEL RESTO-TTEBAYO!

Sai: Claro que sí, comencemos Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: (TT_TT) ***Pensamiento*** -Esta me la pagarás Dobe y Yami Dobe.-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esto de hacer doble capítulos emociona a muchos jejeje, ya saben dónde dejar sus kawaii reviews aquí, en facebook o en ambos lados, mattane minna-san haré todo lo posible por actualizar este fic el fin de semana.


End file.
